Simply the Facts
by luckycharms92
Summary: Angela's favorite cousin is in town and the whole team, including the interns, get to have their dose of the confusing girl. However, amidst her fun, does she end up falling for one or is something holding her back?
1. Jane

A light, clear blue reined the sky along with a beautiful orb of yellow high in the sky as small bodies littered the streets, sidewalks, and buildings down below. Many of those bodies were heading in or out of the large building, also known as the Jeffersonian Institute.

In the building, the world renowned forensic anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan, was walking around the lab with a purpose. Her FBI agent, Seeley Booth, had brought in a dead body, meaning a new case.

Right at her side was the team's boss and pathologist, Dr. Camille Saroyan. She was carrying a folder in her arms, walking quickly to match Brennan's eager pace. They walked up the metal steps to the big platform after flashing their security clearance, which was the only way they were allowed on the platform, which held highly valuable items concerning to FBI cases.

"Mr. Nigel-Murray, what have you found so far?" Dr. Brennan asked her intern, pulling on a pair of latex gloves as she neared the silver table that contained the body. She paused, frowning. "Why does this body still have flesh?"

"Because I still need examine that since that is my area of expertise," Saroyan said with a tight smile. Brennan nodded, but frowned again with Angela came onto the platform. However, it wasn't Angela she was frowning at, but more at the unknown girl next to her. Yet, Brennan waited until her friend explained before speaking.

"Guys, I would like to introduce my cousin, Jane," Angela announced, smiling brightly. "I know this is unorthodox or whatever, Bones, but I couldn't leave her home alone only because she is my favorite cousin."

Bones was about to say something, but her intern, Mr. Nigel-Murray, had spoken first. "Did you know that Jane was first used in large numbers in the mid-16th century for the daughters of aristocrats as alternative to the more commonplace Joan? The two names have alternated popularity, but in the early 19th century, Jane was again seen as a name with a certain amount of glamour," he said, glancing at the girl beside Angela and everyone else.

She had the same dark curls like Angela and much of the same physical appearance, but there were differences between them like her brown eyes were speckled with green and her lips were much fuller. Moreover, she didn't seem as developed as Angela in the chest area, nor was she as tall. However, she was pretty either way.

"Oh, um, awesome," Jane replied, nodding her head. She wasn't sure how to respond to that, but seeing the look on the others' faces, she guessed that was the best response any of them would have given in her position.

"I am Vincent, in case you were wondering." Jane picked out his obvious British accent, but didn't focus on that as she took in his own physical appearance. From his neat, dark hair and green-blue eyes to his not so great physique-then again, he was wearing a large, blue lab coat. Nevertheless, Jane thought he was cute, but nothing more.

"Nice to meet you Jane, but we have work to do," Brennan said with a polite nod. Meanwhile, Cam reached over and actually shook Jane's hand, introducing herself for a moment before Angela and Jane walked back to her office.

Once the two women had made it to the office, Jane plopped down on the couch and sighed. "Really, I'm your favorite cousin?" she teased, swinging her leg up onto the couch.

"Well, you aren't my only cousin," Angela laughed as she sat down at her desk.

Before Jane could reply, someone walked in and exclaimed, "Jane! Long time no see."

"Hodgepodge," Jane chuckled, waving at the man that had just walked in. He still looked the same to her since the last time she had seen him, which was a couple years back. However, he had better hair and looked a little older.

Back when Angela had first started dating the bug and dirt expert, Jane had flew in just to check him out. She always did that with the guys her cousin took seriously because they always had each other's backs. The same time she had met Hodgins, having had gone to his house for dinner, she had met his socially awkward friend, Zack. Though she had never met the others because Jane never had seemed interested nor did she want to see what Angela's job was, yet.

"Where's my Zackie?" she asked, waiting for the cute, awkward man to appear behind his friend.

There was a moment of silence between Angela and Hodgins as they exchanged glances of worry and sadness. She frowned, but waited for them to tell what happened.

"Zack was admitted into an insane asylum because he helped a serial-cannibal killer," Angela drawled; Jane could see Hodgins avert his eyes to the ground, flinching at the memory of his best friend. "It didn't happen too long ago either…" Angela trailed off, finding it difficult to continue.

"Oh no," Jane gasped, getting off the couch. She immediately hugged Hodgins first before hugging her cousin; after all, she was sure Jack was more affected by it than anyone else. He was already a downer; this must have just sent him spiraling.

"Angie, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, pulling away from her cousin. She placed her hands on her hip, waiting for an explanation.

"Because, I knew you liked him and you always had bad luck with boys, not that Zack is bad…I just couldn't break it to you." Angela pouted, shrugging. "Sorry, hun; so very sorry."

Jane rolled her eyes, but there was a small twinge of pain from inside. It did hurt, but she didn't show it other than pity and sorrow for Angela and Hodgins.

After a few minutes of silence, Jane spoke up since she hated awkward silences. "You know what, Angie, I'm going home. I'll be fine alone. I'm twenty-one, after all."

"I'll keep you company," someone chirped up cheekily; the British accent a dead giveaway. Jane turned, only to raise her eyebrows at the intern, Vincent.

"Try again later," Jane said, grabbing up her bag at the foot of Angela's desk before walking right past the cute, blushing intern. She smiled at herself, but shook her head as she continued out of the lab. However, underneath that smile was pain that she would not allow to show through the mask whether there were people around or not.

Just as she was reaching out to push the down button for the elevator, she heard someone running up behind her. She didn't need to turn to know it was that intern running after her, but she had no idea why.

"Yes, Mr. Nigel-Murray?" Jane asked, already taking a step into the elevator when the doors opened. She turned, smiling at his lost puppy look. However, he wasn't as shy as he looked. His hand stopped the doors from closing between them and his other hand held out keys towards her.

"Did you know-?"

"Thank you, Vincent," Jane interrupted , taking the keys out of his hand. Removing his hand from the elevator doors, he smiled faintly at her, which made Jane chuckle. "See you around."

* * *

Sometime during the 4th season, possibly in the middle.

Eh, a little dull, but first chapter and this is mainly for fun more for me than for the reader. Possibly not the best way to go, but yeah. Anyways, whoever reads, enjoy and review~ Thank you


	2. The Partial Backstory

"What's Jane doing here? Checking out your next possible long term boyfriend?" Hodgins asked before handing over the file to her.

"Work is what brought her here and work is what is keeping her here for the next few months," Angela said, grinning. Jane traveled a lot because of her profession, which was famous musician. For the next few months, her agent booked her many gigs for the politicians there in D.C. This provided Angela more time to reconnect with her cousin and keep an eye out for her.

"She's not in any trouble?" Hodgins asked suspiciously; a grin on his face as a memory popped into his head. He chuckled lightly to himself until Angela sent him that infamous 'Don't go there' look.

"Think Vincent caught her in time to give her the keys to her car?" Angela frowned, knowing her cousin was rarely forgetful, but maybe the news about Zack had distracted her from thinking clearly. This only made her frown more and feel worse for not telling her sooner.

Of course, Jane hadn't felt anything serious for Zack, but there was a possibility for something to bloom there if given the chance. Sadly, no chance was given when Jane had to leave for a tour around Europe.

"I don't know, but I would have to say he wouldn't mind chasing after her all the way to the parking garage if he had to," he chuckled. "British intern has no idea what's in store for him if he thinks he's going to have an easy time getting into-"

"Finish that sentence and I will throw multiple sharp objects at you," Angela cut in, getting up from her desk. She grabbed up the remote and headed to her three large screens to test out a few theories.

Hodgins shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he left her office to let her work in silence.

* * *

Jane breathed in the cold autumn air the second she stepped out of the building, leaving her car behind. She would come back for it later, but for now, she wanted to wander around and clear her mind.

It was a nice clear day and not too chilly either. Simply nice day to walk around and possibly the perfect day to fly in, all good signs. Well, that was until she found out about Zack.

She liked him as a friend and no more. With her traveling, there never could be more, but after a while, it didn't bother her all too much.

"Oh, Zack," Jane sighed under her breath. She kept thinking about the awkward squint and how he reminded her slightly of a small kid with his mop head. Much like Vincent, he reminded her of a lost puppy at times.

Suddenly, Jane's bag began ringing, snapping her right out of her thoughts. She searched through her bag, pulled out her cell, and checked the caller ID before answering.

"Yes, Hank?" she sighed, irritated at the man on the other end. It was her manager, who no doubt was trying to book her for a show that night. Something she wasn't going to happen since Angela already booked her night with a home cooked dinner and stories. Jane wasn't going to give that up just to eat crappy backstage food and perform in front of boring people.

"There is-"

"No, Hank." There was no need for him to ever finish a sentence since it was always about him finding a better and bigger gig for her or he was trying to get into her pants by taking her out on a date. It was always some play, movie or-her favorite-emergency with her schedule.

"But, Jane-"

"What part of 'No, Hank,' did you not understand?"

"You better listen to me, Jane or else I will knock you off your high pedestal within a matter of minutes," he threatened, but he was bluffing. Jane was too valuable to him to just let go of or anything of that sort. However, she knew that she had to pay her respects to him from time to time, just not on his terms.

Quickly, Jane ended the conversation and put her phone away as she continued to walk past the hordes of people walking past her. Still needing to clear her head, she kept on walking. She already had an idea of where she was heading, but she was in no hurry to get there.

* * *

Angela watched as Bones, Cam and Hodgins left her office since she had just shown them her demonstration of how the victim had died. Only Vincent lingered and Angela knew why.

"She's single, but she's not looking. Trust me, Vincent, run before she reels you in for her own kind of fun," she warned, heading back to her desk. "When Jane leaves you behind once she's through, it's not going to be pretty."

Vincent opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to think through it rationally. He raised an eyebrow, but shook his head as he walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Angela chuckled to herself since she knew her cousin preferred normal guys to weird information spouting men. Though she hadn't completely lied to Vincent about how Jane would leave him a mangled man if she ever got to him.

Hodgins had noticed Vincent walk out of Angela's office last, looking very confused and somewhat scared. He laughed, but sobered up when he reached his side. "Hey, ready for an experiment?"

A few minutes passed where the intern blinked at his somewhat friend before nodding. A smile soon appeared on his face, distracted from what Angela had told him about her cousin.

The lab slowly emptied as the day went on, but none of the squints on Brennan's team was able to leave. If anything, someone had joined the group at some point to take away Bones for fieldwork, interrogation and so on while the rest were left in the lab to find more evidence to catch the killer.

Angela yawned as she picked up her cell phone, already figuring out who it was. Tiredly, she answered, "Hey, sweetie, I tried to call you earlier, but you never picked up. Where've you been?"

"Eh, here and there. Just getting a feel of the town since I'm going to be living here for the next few months," Jane chuckled lightly on the other end. Even though Angela couldn't see her, she imagined a blush on her cousin's cheeks about now, making her smirk.

"You are so my cousin, Ms. Wild Child," Angela laughed. "James Burdow?"

"Oh, you know it. Can't come to D.C without stopping at his house," replied Jane, grinning insanely on the other end. "So, what's up?"

"Work and dead people," Angela sighed, spotting Cam walk in out of the corner of her eyes. She waved, but held up a finger to tell her to wait a second. "I should be home soon, but if not maybe you and James should go for round two."

"Hah, two? More like round four." Jane grinned wryly. After her fun time with the only man that accepted her unwillingness to commit to a relationship, Jane had gone back to get her car to drive to Angela's humble abode.

Despite the fact Jane hated it when a room was cluttered, Angela's home was the only exception. It was possibly because the clutter was her cousin's paintings, which were spectacular and beautiful. If anything, her cousin's always inspired her in writing new compositions for her audience that always expected more out of her. Everyone normally expected more out of her.

Except for Angela and her uncle, Angela's father. Those were the only two that treated her normally and allowed her to relax every now and then. Well, her uncle wanted her to go into a different type of music, his type of music. Just to humor him, she had learned how to play the guitar, but hardly kept up with it. She only played when he was around for a visit.

Not only was her uncle Angela's father, but in a sense he was also Jane's since her own father had ditched her at a young age. Then, her mother had proceeded to commit suicide, not thinking about Jane in any kind of form when she had done it. Possibly the only reason that Jane and Angela were so close; they had grown up together and only had each other when no one else was around.

"Hey, you still there?" Angela's voice snapped Jane out of her thoughts.

"Hmm, yeah, just your place is such a mess!" Jane teased, smiling as she set her purse down on the couch.

Angela laughed, knowing it was joke. "Yeah, whatever Mrs. Clean."

"I thought I was Ms. Wild Child."

"You're everything. Now," Angela began, changing the direction of the conversation quickly. "In sort of a celebration for you flying over, solving the case and catching the son of a bitch; we're all going out for drinks. Want to drive over and, drink and dine with us?"

"Oh, yeah, sure…," Jane replied, keeping the disappointment from her tone. "Sounds like fun. I could use a drink."

"Yeah, just catch a cab," Angela said before adding, "oh and we can have dinner, just the two of us tomorrow night. I promise. Just think this way you can bond with the others."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just want to watch me suffer as the British guy hits on me."

Angela laughed, "Now come on, it'll be fun."

"If you say so," Jane sighed, picking up her bag again as she headed on back out.

* * *

Right, so don't own Bones and yes... I promise the next chapter will actually be much more exciting~ Trust me, I'm just always a slow starter type writer...most of the time. XD Anyways, hope whoever is reading enjoys this. Reviews are always nice. =D


	3. Drinks All Around

Jane smiled when Angela waved her over the second she walked through the doors into the crowded restaurant. It was a nice place, pretty high-class, not that she was surprised. There were some guys off to the side, eyeing her as she walked by, but she ignored them.

Drunk guys in a place with a bar were never her type.

Hugging her cousin, she moved onto Hodgins before settling for a wave to greet the others. The other waved back, but there was a new face among the people she had met that morning.

"Baby cousin Jane, Booth," Angela said, smiling with a drink in hand. "Booth, my baby cousin Jane."

The man named Booth was very attractive, but Jane simply shook his hand as her eyes roamed from his face and downwards. She smirked at him and let go of his hand as she pulled back. "Nice to meet you, Agent Booth."

"No need to be formal, Booth is just fine." He grinned with a nod.

"Cheers!" Vincent cut in nervously. All eyes were now on him, but only Jane chuckled at the cute puppy intern.

"Cheers," Jane said in a lighter mood. At first, she was mad that she had to come all the way down to a bar in a smelly cab just because they were having a celebratory drink and dinner. Still grinning, she took Angela's drink and downed it in one gulp. If she was going to stay in high spirits, she needed to be a little drunk.

Angela laughed, not caring about her lost drink. She turned and ordered two more before pulling her cousin down onto a chair.

"Okay, baby cousin Jane, where you from?" Booth asked, everyone interested about the new meat at the table.

Jane smiled, sitting in between Angela and Hodgins. Booth was on the other side of Hodgins, and next to him was Bones followed by Cam and finally her puppy.

"Texas and I ain't no baby, Booth." Jane said this all in good humor, making Booth and the other others chuckle. Well, everyone except for the one referred to as 'Bones.'

"Of course you're not a baby," the woman said with a serious face. "You are clearly a young woman in her early twenties…" Bones trailed off when she noticed the small awkward smiles on everyones' face.

"Just a nickname, Bones," Booth chuckled softly.

There was a small awkward silence, but Booth and Cam filled it in with questions for Jane while Angela and Jack laughed along, adding stories that Jane didn't mind them telling. Simple, small embarrassing stories that people like Jane never minded sharing, however Jane story time was over when the bill for the food and drinks arrived.

Naturally, through story time, Jane's puppy intern would insert facts about certain things that kept Jane entertained, but he was still only cute to her.

Soon enough, everyone was departing in cabs, but Angela parted ways with Jane for a few minutes to talk to Booth and Dr. Brennan about something, leaving a tipsy Jane alone on the sidewalk.

Well, she wasn't completely alone.

"I can't help but feel that you don't take me very seriously," that British intern said, practically sneaking up behind Jane. She spun around quickly, caught by surprise, causing her to trip over her own feet. Luckily, Vincent caught her, pulling her back up to her feet.

"I take you seriously," Jane replied, a smile on her lips. "You are a very smart man, but you have a bit of a lost puppy dog look to you."

"I can assure you, I am no puppy dog," he chuckled nervously.

Jane smirked, leaning closer into his grasp. She could feel him tense up, but that didn't stop her. Instead, she placed her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt tightly, and her lips right against his ear. "Maybe you can show me some night," she murmured thickly.

Then, she quickly pulled away and ducked into a cab with Angela, leaving behind a confused and sexually aroused man.

"You are mean," Angela chuckled, having seen what her cousin had done before she had gotten into the waiting cab.

"No, I'm not." Jane grinned. "If I was mean, I would've had my way with him tonight."

"I think he would have liked that."

"Some other time. I don't do it with a guy while drunk. That's when accidents are most likely to happen."

Jane leaned back against the worn-out leather seat, smiling at the thought of spending a night with the cute intern. She had the urge to kiss him when they were so close, but decided it best to keep him waiting. It was always more fun that way...or so she told herself.

Angela knew something else kept her cousin back from doing more with Vincent, but also knew Jane would come talk to her when she was ready to talk.

The cab ride to Angela's house was quiet, but hardly awkward. Mainly because Jane was already drifting off to sleep, but woke up when the cab came to a stop. She walked on into Angela's place and headed straight for the couch.

* * *

Thank you to my two reviewers! You two are great~ =) I know I'm not a great writer, so pointers are always helpful. Review or message me, either way would be fantastic!

Don't own Bones, only Jane...does it sound weird to anyone else to say you own a person even if they aren't real? Is it just me? Eh, okay...


	4. Headaches

Jane rubbed her forehead, groaning as she got up from the couch. However, she stumbled and fell onto the ground, but decided it best to stay there for the time being.

"Hey, sweetie, ready for breakfast?" that sweet voice chuckled as a shadow fell across Jane. With a groan, Jane opened one eye only to see her cousin's ever so beautiful, cheery face smiling down at her.

"No, go away. Turn off the lights and give me my pillow," she grumbled.

Angela laughed, lightly kicking the hung-over girl on the ground. "Get up, I think that intern of yours is waiting to see you today."

"Hush, head hurts. Advil. Something."

* * *

Jane yawned, lying on the couch with her back to the door as Angela fiddled around with that remote of hers for work reasons. Hodgins had stopped by, but for short moments of time since it was a little awkward between him and Angela, which annoyed Jane. They had gone out and almost got married, but then made the dumbest mistake of breaking up because of some hot ex-husband.

It was silly, but she knew that they were meant to be. Things would work out, eventually.

For the most part, she took a long nap as people came and left Angela's office; however, Jane only flipped over when she heard Angela greet someone she hadn't met yet.

"Well, well, well," Jane sighed with smirk. "What do we have here?"

The new guy was in a blue lab coat just like the others, but he was medium build with blond hair and that kind of face that was both sincere, tough, and cute all at once. She wanted to go over to him and just kiss him, but she stayed where she was.

"This is Wendell, one of the many interns helping out Brennan," Angela replied since Wendell seemed to be a bit taken aback by the person who he hadn't seen when he walked in.

With a grin, Jane said, "Wendell, interesting name. I'm Jane. Her _single _cousin." Angela raised an eyebrow at her cousin before taking a file out of Wendell's hands.

Wendell chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Well, not that interesting. I like your name; more common. Not that I'm saying you're common, just your name is. I bet you're a very unique person." He stopped when Jane started laughing, but frowned slightly when someone else walked into the room.

This someone else was taller than Wendell, had beautiful green-blue eyes and possibly the most adorable adult Jane had ever met. Moreover, he was Jane's British puppy intern. For him, she jumped off the couch and ran over towards him, only to throw her arms around his neck.

"Vincent! My favorite guy so far. How was your night?" Jane asked teasingly as she pulled back.

He had visibly tensed up, looking at her with that puppy-dog look, but her smile simply grew. "Jane, I didn't think you would be here," he said instead, but suddenly seemed to think that maybe what happened last night might have meant something.

"And miss seeing you?" Jane giggled, forcing Angela to bite back a laugh. She didn't know when her cousin had turned to teasing instead of simply talking, but it was amusing.

Wendell scratched his head, slightly confused on what was going on. He shook his head and waved as he left, however, Jane barely noticed when he left. She would get him later if she wanted more fun once her puppy was gone.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked, trailing a finger up his clothed chest.

"Working, I help out in other things than just crime solving, as exciting as that is. My main interest is bones and giving them identities when no one else recognizes them."

Hearing him say that, seemed to take away some of Jane's teasing behavior. If anything, she softened a bit, but pulled farther away from him when she realized that.

"That's nice," Jane said quickly, smiling lightly at him. "Always a good reason to do what you do."

"And what do you do?" he asked simply, but Jane took another step as a memory of another man popped into her head. Feeling slightly scared and nervous, she simply shrugged.

"Nothing as interesting, simply play the piano for people who think they understand the beauty of it all."

"Did you know the first string instruments with struck strings were the hammered dulcimers. And during the Middle Ages, there were several attempts at creating stringed keyboard instruments with struck strings, but by the 17th century, the mechanisms of keyboard instruments such as the clavichord and the harpsichord were well known. In a clavichord the strings are struck by tangents, while in a harpsichord they are plucked by quills. Centuries of work on the mechanism of the harpsichord in particular had shown the most effective ways to construct the case, soundboard, bridge, and keyboard," Vincent said, causing Jane to laugh nervously.

Yeah, it was practically déjà vu.

"Funnily enough, I know all about pianos and the history behind them, but it's always nice to hear it again," Jane chuckled, but blushed as she quickly glanced over at Angela, who was simply smiling in amusement.

"Perhaps I could hear you play sometime?" Vincent asked with a small smile. "If you don't mind."

Jane simply smiled, but Angela answered for her. "She has a show tomorrow night, but she's free to go out for lunch so you two can talk about more about pianos. I'll get you the address to her show, but she'll be here to pick up for lunch."

Both Vincent and Jane stared at Angela, but Vincent was staring at her in more of a happy surprise while Jane was glaring at her.

"Goodbye, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Angela said, dismissing the now happier intern. Once he was gone and out of ear-shot, Jane snapped, "What the hell did you do that for? I don't want to go out to lunch with him."

"Why not? He's cute and sweet."

"I just didn't want to go out with him yet. Plus, I decided to be nice and not hurt this one for once…"

"What is really going on, Jane?" The woman asked; she always knew when something was wrong and there was something definitely wrong with her cousin. She had noticed it before, but thought Jane would come to her, eventually. Though she knew when to intervene.

Jane plopped back onto the couch and shifted nervously in her seat. "Nothing, why would you ask that." She frowned, trying to act as nothing was wrong.

"Liar, spill."

"Angela," Jane grumbled, "nothing is wrong. Okay? I just can't ever be in any kind of relationship. Long distance relationships don't work and it's no fun connecting with some guy only to come back to find out that he…changed."


	5. Puppy

Jane stared blankly at her hands, her mouth practically glued shut so as not to let anything she didn't want her cousin to know slip right out of her big mouth. Yes, they didn't keep many secrets from each other, but Jane liked to keep certain things to herself until she fully understood what was going on in the first place.

There was no doubt that there was a time in her life that she had thought about settling down with one person, but with her growing career and constant traveling, it was an impossible topic for her to consider seriously no matter how many cute, nice men entered her life.

However, it was hard for her not to smile when her British puppy would walk past Angela's open door whistling some kind of small tune. Though it confused her all the same.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't think you two were that attached." Angela was sitting down on the couch beside her; her hands softly resting on Jane's arms.

With a wry grin, Jane replied, "He wasn't attached to me. We simply kept in contact even after I left. He was the only guy who did…but it means nothing. Just that he…it's a lot to take in and it's going to take a little time to get over it."

"Oh, sweetie," Angela sighed. "It's okay if you like him."

"Angela, I don't like him. I never liked him. I simply enjoyed his somewhat friendship."

They had kept in contact mainly through email, but would occasionally call each other if they had time. For a little, Jane thought she had simply been bothering him, but there were times they were caught up in a heated discussion that proved that the man on the other side didn't mind her too much.

"Just weird," said Jane for a lack of a better word.

"You don't need to lie or keep it in-"

"Angela!" Jane cut her cousin off quickly. "I'm not lying or keeping anything in, okay? I just…I need fresh air. I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back for my lunch date."

And with that, Jane got off the couch and left Angela behind in the office. She made her way past all the science-y looking people and to the elevator. A few watched her run out, but she didn't pay any attention to them as she rapidly pressed the down arrow button before her cousin came running after and caught her.

"Jane, Jane," someone called from behind, making her press the button even more quickly, but that didn't make the elevator hurry. Unfortunately.

"Jane, you okay?" that same someone huffed once they caught up with her. Jane closed her eyes, not turning around right away at first. She took in a deep breath of air to calm herself down and pull her mask back on before turning only to see that blonde intern, Wendell.

That boy who thought she had a common name, but was unique otherwise.

"I'm fine, why?" Jane said as calmly as she could.

"You don't look fine." He frowned.

The elevator made a small 'ding' sound, telling Jane that it had arrived. Telling her that her escape had come to take her away. "I have to go. I have an appointment that I have to keep. Um, see you later," she muttered quickly as she stepped back into the elevator before pressing buttons, her brain not fully functioning.

Wendell looked confused, but stepped back as the elevator doors started to close. Cutting her off from him and the others.

* * *

"_Hi, I'm Jane," chuckled the woman, holding her hand out to shake his. The man standing before was around her height, if not slightly taller by a few inches. His mop hair fell into his eyes, which she found cute since he looked pretty young. His dark eyes, however, looked very serious despite as he introduced himself._

"_I am Dr. Zack-"_

"_Just call him Zack, baby Jane," Hodgins cut in, rolling his eyes at his friend._

"_Hodgepodge, only Angela has the right to call me baby Jane. You can come up with your own nickname for me," Jane replied, grinning._

"_I don't understand your nickname because you are no longer a baby," said Zack, a look of confusion clearly on his face._

_At first, Jane thought he was making some weird joke gone wrong, but then she realized that he was serious, making her laugh._

_Zack looked lost as he turned to Hodgins. "Why is she laughing? I do not understand what is so funny."_

"_She's laughing because you're a moron," Hodgins said, shaking his head. He turned and walked off back to Angela, who had gotten lost on her way back from the bathroom. _

"_I have an IQ of-"_

"Jane!"

Her eyes shoot open, but at the same time she fell off the bench she had been taking a small nap on.

"Oh, baby Jane," Angela gasped, rushing over to help her cousin off the ground. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Good job," Jane said dryly as she got up off the ground. She looked at her left arm and saw she had a small scrape, which was bleeding slightly. However, it was nothing to worry about. "I'm fine, Angie. Honestly, trust me."

"I promised myself I won't push it, so when you're ready, you'll come to me," Angela nodded with a small smile. "But I was worried when you didn't pick up your cell phone."

Jane smiled, patting her worried cousin's arm softly. "I'm fine. Probably not smart of me to have fallen asleep on a bench, but at least it was in front of the Jeffersonian. At least no one here thought about mugging me."

"Not funny, at all," Angela said, but chuckled nonetheless. "Come on, back into the building. Your date is waiting."

"Not my date. This is not a date. It is a lunch outing thing that you are forcing me into because you hate me," groaned Jane as she began heading back into the big building filled with nerds and the like.

On the way back up to the lab, Angela and Jane joked about Vincent until Jane brought up Wendell.

"He's a good guy as far as I know. I mean, I had a few misconceptions about him in the first place," Angela said, shrugging. "Why, you interested in him? What about poor Vincent?"

"I'm not interested in him. I'm curious about him. He chased after me when I ran out of your office," Jane sighed. "Just wondered why, that is all."

"Well stop wondering about other men because you're going out for lunch with just one," Angela grinned, nudging her cousin in a certain direction. Jane looked up only to see Vincent heading towards them with a smile.

He wasn't wearing that lab coat anymore, but instead rather normal looking clothes much like the night before. He was wearing a white button up and casual jeans; the shirt was tucked neatly into his pants, but when he drew near Jane, she un-tucked the shirt immediately.

"If you look too cute and neat, I might gobble you up too quickly. Plus, neat looking is never a fun way to go," Jane smirked, winking at him.

Vincent looked at a loss as what to say, but managed to come up with, "When cats are happy or pleased, they squeeze their eyes shut."

"Interesting, but you're not a cat."

"Good point, but…," Vincent adopted that look that made Jane think of him as a puppy, making her laugh as she grabbed his hand and proceeded to go on back out of the building. Jane laughed, "Let's go out for lunch, my British puppy intern. Wow, that's a mouthful. I'll just call you puppy."

* * *

Okay, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Really, thank you. It means a lot when I know my readers actually do enjoy what I write. =) More reviews are always welcomed, but I hope ya'll enjoy this. Also, I know my grammar sucks so if anyone interested in being a beta-reader, greatly appreciated.


	6. Lunch

"Twelve newborns will be given to the wrong parents daily." Vincent nodded, fidgeting slightly in his seat when the waitress left with their order.

"Good thing I don't want to have kids," Jane laughed, getting used to him spouting random and useless information. However, he seemed to find her response a bit odd, but there was a fact related to it.

He nodded. "Fair enough, but what is your reasoning behind it?"

"I don't have time to settle down and have kids. Plus, snot nosed children that scream and tear their hair out if they don't get what they want doesn't sound very appealing," said Jane with a shrug. She raised an eyebrow at him, grinning. "What about you, puppy? Do you want kids?"

"Most likely. I wouldn't mind those snot nosed children, especially with someone I love," he replied. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lip, but she shook her head. "You know, six percent of men propose over the telephone."

"Morons," Jane scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Is that how you plan to propose?"

"To who?"

"To me! Who else?" Jane laughed at the look on his face, but sobered up and shrugged. "Whoever you fall in love with, puppy."

"No, it is an inconsiderate way to propose," Vincent said simply.

Jane nodded, but looked away when the waiter arrived with their food. She set down the two plates, both containing huge hamburgers and massive amount of fries.

"This looks appetizing," said Vincent after thanking the waitress.

They were at a local diner that wasn't too far from the Jeffersonian since Vincent could be called back there any second. "It's delicious, trust me. May cause a heart attack, but it's worth it!" she chuckled, grabbing up her burger.

"Did-"

"Vincent, just take a bite."

He grinned slightly. "As you wish."

Rolling her eyes, Jane took a bite out of her own hamburger before looking back at Vincent, who looked as if he was ready to spout another fact. Once he finished chewing and swallowed, he said, "One out of every five American toddlers eats french fries every day."

"Keep that in mind when you have kids, puppy." Jane picked up a fry of her plate and threw it at him, chuckling.

Vincent smiled, but continued to eat since he would have to get back to the Jeffersonian soon. As he ate, they talked lightly about a few subjects, but for the most part he stored certain facts about her.

For example, how her hair seemed to shimmer in the light that spilled in through the large restaurant windows at the front of the building. Or how her eyes were a bright hazel when she was happy, but turned almost black when she was hiding something.

When they were done eating, Vincent beat her in paying for lunch, telling her that it was all on him. His reasoning was that it was a gesture of friendship before getting up to head back to the Jeffersonian with Jane.

"No children, at all?" he asked somewhat randomly. He shoved his hands in his pockets, already half-way back to the large institute; back to his job.

Jane shrugged, barely putting much thought into it. "Well, if the right guy comes along and convinces me to settle down, then yeah, maybe."

She crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her arms since it was cold outside. Despite the fact that she was wearing a sweater, Jane shivered as a small breeze managed to chill her. Vincent noticed that she was shivering, and being the gentleman he was, he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, but didn't realize his gesture made her tense up.

"Thank you," Jane muttered, averting her eyes to the sidewalk covered in leaves.

"The brains of adult men are about ten percent larger in total size than the brains of women. Because men generally have a larger stature and more muscle mass than women, their brains require more neurons to control the body."

Somehow, his random facts managed to put her to ease, allowing her to laugh breezily. "Oh yeah, men have more muscles indeed. Well, you may have a bigger brain, but you only have enough blood to be in one place or the other," she teased, still laughing.

"Yes, but women tend to use both sides of the brain at the same time, making them more adept at multi-tasking," Vincent added.

"Women shall rule the world one day with our multi-tasking abilities."

Jane grinned, glancing up at Vincent who was already smiling down at her.

"Did you know that many people, while kissing, will tilt their head to the right," Vincent said when they reached Angela's office.

Jane smirked, tilting her head to the right. "Oh really, puppy?" Not realizing that she was just teasing him, Vincent leaned in. However, she pressed her index finger against his lips before he got too close. "Nice try, puppy," Jane chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his hair before shrugging off his jacket. "Thanks for lunch, but next time it's on me. See ya."

With that, she disappeared off into her cousin's office, leaving him behind holding his jacket.

Angela was at her desk, looking down at some important file, but glanced up when Jane walked in. With her usual, big smile, she asked, "Have fun?"

"It wasn't bad," Jane answered with a shrug. "Though I don't understand why you're actually forcing me into this. You know I'm just going to leave him once my stay here is over."

"Things can change," Angela sighed before grinning. "Wendell stopped by to ask about you. Well, he came by and asked if you were okay. I'm curious if you're going to be able to hook the others apart from Daisy."

"There are more?"

"Not too many more, but there are more."

"Daisy is a woman, I'm guessing-"

"And dating Sweets."

Jane blinked.

"What the hell is with the names? Daisy, Sweets…that's so cute…Sweets and Daisy. Wait, wait wait! What about Donald?" Angela laughed as Jane continued, "Am I the only one here with the boring, normal name? I need a new name."

"Ask dad to come up with a new one for you," Angela joked. "You'll have a unique name in no time."

Jane stuck her tongue out at Angela, but laughed nonetheless. They both sobered when someone else entered the office; it was Cam.

"Hey, Jane," she greeted with a nod and smile. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said simply.

"I see you went out to lunch with Mr. Nigel-Murray. You must have had fun-"

"No," Jane replied immediately, shaking her head. "I mean yes. I mean…we're just friends having lunch. Nothing more." She wasn't sure why she had become so defensive like that, making her feel…odd.

"Ah, right." Cam smiled, turning to Angela. "I need you to go with Booth to look at photos as he talks to a suspect. Your cousin is more than free to join you if she would like. She doesn't seem like the type to cause trouble in serious situations."

"Um, I think I'm just going to head off to the studio to practice for my big night tomorrow night. Hank will kill me if I don't fit in some practice time before tomorrow; well, then again, I'm going to be rehearsing from six in the morning tomorrow…," Jane let out a sigh, smiling tiredly at the two. She hugged Angela goodbye, telling her she would be home after practice and in time for dinner. Then she told Cam goodbye before heading out, but on her way out she bumped into Wendell.

"Why hello there, Wendell," said Jane. Slightly surprised. However, at this point, she decided she would keep running into people on her way out from her cousin's office. Perhaps it would be better if she just stayed hidden in there unless her cousin was leaving as well. Less chance of awkward meetings.

"Jane, hi," he said equally surprised. "I just…um, you okay?"

"Fine, just heading out for piano practice." She nodded. "I have a performance tomorrow night."

"Oh, well, good luck and have fun." He nodded, but didn't move to leave and niether did Jane. She was half expecting him to tell her that she was actually in his way, but he simply stood looking and feeling as awkward as her.

That awkward silence stretched between the two until Jane finally spoke up. "If you would like to come, you're more than welcome to watch me play the piano. I'm sure Angela was already going to ask all of you anyways."

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I wouldn't mind going. Though, to be honest, I'm not much of a classical music type person, but it should be interesting," Wendell replied with a nod. He smiled, making her smile in return.

"Okay, you check your schedule and ask Angela where it is since she knows all," Jane chuckled nervously. "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow night, goodbye Wendell."

"Bye, Jane," he replied with that smile still on his face.

She waved and walked off, trying her best to avoid the others.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who is reading, which happens to be a lot of you...and thanks to SaguaroCactus for the review~ =)

SaguaroCactus- Haha, don't worry about it. And yeah, I cried quite a bit at the end of the third season. On one side I wish they hadn't done that, but I sort of like the interns. Especially Vincent, he cracks me up. But I will forever be a Zack fan.

Don't own Bones, which should be painfully obvious.

Also, still looking for a beta reader for this.


	7. Watch and Kill?

Jane let out a sigh as she slid her cell phone back into the front pocket of her jeans. Without much warning, she let her arms drop on the keys of the grand piano in front of her, the sound echoing through the large, empty studio.

The ceiling was a good ten feet high and arched, making each and every note she played vibrate beautifully throughout the room; even the haunting notes from sad, tragic pieces. This was why Jane loved playing the piano; it was the only instrument that ever sounded majestic to her ears.

With a sigh of frustration, Jane got up and began heading towards the exit. She was the only one there in the studio since her manager had left quickly when he had gotten a call from his wife.

Yes, he had a wife and yet he hit on Jane very second he was around her.

However, she didn't dwell on that as she walked down the stairs to the garage since her rental car was there. Her mind was on the fact that Angie was caught up at the Jeffersonian, meaning that Jane could join her there for cafeteria food, head home and cook, or go to the nearby sushi bar for some food.

Just then, her cell began vibrating in her front pocket, making her jump in surprise. Quickly, she pulled it out since it was unintentionally tickling her.

"Hello?" she answered without checking the caller ID.

There was no response, making her repeat 'Hello' at least five more times. "Who is this? Angie? Is it you? I think we have a bad connection, let me call you back," Jane said loudly as she pushed the door that lead into the somewhat empty lot.

She hung up and then quickly called Angela; her cousin picked up within the first couple rings. "Hey," said that sweet voice.

"Hey, you called?" Jane asked, getting right to the point. "Something up?"

The parking garage was silent except for the sound of her flats hitting the cement with each step she took towards the silver sedan. While holding the cell in one hand, Jane dug around her purse for the keys with her other hand.

"No, I didn't call," Angela replied slowly, making Jane feel a bit confused as to who had called.

Probably wrong number she figured since there was not other reasonable explanation.

"Oh, okay. Well, I think I'm going to get some food and head home. I'm tired and it's late; I don't think I can drive all the way down to the Jeffersonian right now," she sighed, forgetting all about the first call. After all, it didn't mean anything.

Finding her keys, Jane unlocked the car doors and got in.

"Yeah, you need to go home and rest up anyways. You have that big performance tomorrow night! See you at home, baby Jane, love you." And with that, her cousin hung up.

Jane smiled, putting her cell phone away and chucking her purse onto the passenger seat. She started up her car, headed out of the garage, and into the night.

* * *

It was around midnight when he watched her reach the apartment complex. His dark eyes followed her every move from the moment he had laid eyes on her back at the diner. The woman had been with some other man, but she hadn't seemed to interested in that guy.

There was still a chance that she could be his, yet. And if she couldn't or wouldn't then he would simply kill her. After all, if he couldn't have her…well, you know the rest.

"Shit," he heard her exclaim when she fell back on her butt. A small furry animal darted right across her path to the door, but she had gotten up rather quickly while mumbling more slurs.

Then, she disappeared behind the heavy metal door.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness, I'm home," Jane mumbled as she closed the door behind her and headed for the couch; her bed.

Without even changing her clothes, Jane dropped all there things on the floor and collapsed on the comfy, somewhat lumpy thing. Though, she sat up when she heard someone on the fire escape, clanging their way up or down; she couldn't tell.

She froze when she heard a window smash from somewhere in the apartment. Quickly, Jane got off the couch and ran into the kitchen to grab a knife, switching on the lights on her way there. Her heart was hammering in her chest as fear chilled her to her very core.

With trembling hands, she grabbed the biggest knife there was and ran back out.

Wait, what was she doing? She shouldn't be heading towards the sound but away, to the front door and run out of there! But this was her cousin's home and she had to protect it…

Deciding she would pay her cousin back for all damages and stolen items, Jane ran to the front door with the knife still in her hand. Her free hand was trembling as she unlocked the door and pulled it open; however, it was then that she felt a hand grab onto her hair.

Jane let out a long terrifying scream, but none of the neighbors came out running to check on her. Instead, she was dragged back into the apartment and her only escape was slammed shut.

* * *

Thank you to AvidReaderWolf and SaguaroCactus for the reviews! =) Greatly appreciated.

AvidReaderWolf: Haha, good luck to Vincent indeed! XD

SaguaroCactus: Not as cheerful? Hmmm, well, just wait~

Don't own Bones. Like reviews. Thank you.


	8. Escape!

"No!" she screamed, "Let go! Let go!"

The intruder didn't let go of her hair. If anything, his grip tightened as he yanked her backwards, forcing her to fall back into his sturdy chest and making her tense up in fear.

Suddenly, she could feel his breath on her ear, his lips brushing against her neck making her cry out in disgust. She could smell lemons and something rotten as he spoke to her, which only made her cringe more so than before.

"Don't move," he growled. "Stay calm and you'll live. Fight against me and it might just be the end of you."

"What do you want?" Jane asked through clenched teeth.

"You," he murmured, placing a kiss on the sensitive skin on her neck. "Just you. Be mine and I won't hurt you or anyone else in your life. Just be mine."

"My, isn't that just romantic," she grumbled, trying to stay strong. However, tears were already flooding her eyes as thoughts about how her time as a living and breathing being might be coming to an end. Yet, she wouldn't give up without a fight.

Clutching the handle of knife tightly in her hand, she turned and lashed out at him. Tears blurred her vision so she wasn't able to see the intruder clearly, but she knew she made contact when he let out a cry of pain and let go of her. Not wanting him to follow her, she lashed out at him with the knife again and again -though she wasn't sure if the knife made any contact since she had been stabbing blindly- before stumbling to the front door.

With her hands covered in blood, it was hard to open the door handle since her hands kept slipping.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you and everyone around you!" that man yelled among his cries of pain.

Just then, she yanked it open and barreled down the hallway to the staircase.

She had to get out of there and once she was out, she would call Angela or the police. No, she had to call her cousin first so that the crazy person in her place wouldn't get her.

Wait, what if her cousin was already on her way back from the Jeffersonian?

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jane cried as she went back up the stairs and into the hallway. Still clutching the now bloody knife in her hand, she crept slowly along the fluorescent lit hallway, her bare feet inching along the red worn out carpet until she reached the open door.

Slowly, she peered in, but backed away immediately.

He wasn't there anymore. He was gone…but that blood stain on the carpet was still there.

Holding back a sob, she knocked quickly and loudly on the closed door of the next door neighbor. The one who didn't come out when she screamed bloody murder.

No one answered.

She knocked on the next door, needing a phone to warn her cousin and call the cops before that crazy man came after her.

No one opened the door for her. No one was there to help her.

What the hell kind of neighbors were these people?

Just then, she heard her name called out in panic. "Jane! Oh my god, Jane. What is going on?" Angela practically shrieked in horror as she walked towards Jane.

With wide eyes, Jane ran towards Angela not realizing the knife was still in her hand. "Angela, don't go intot he apartment! We have to leave! Now!" Without waiting for her cousin's reaction, Jane grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down the hall towards the elevator.

"Jane!" Angela cried out, but Jane didn't respond. Instead she rapidly clicked the down button on the elevator while glancing back to see if that man was conscience yet. No sign of him, but didn't mean they were safe.

_Ding_

Jane pulled Angela into the elevator and clicked the button for the lobby, which always had other people around. More people was always good…

* * *

Thank you to Boneslover99 and SaguaroCactus for the reviews! =D

Boneslover99- I wouldn't call it a love triangle. Ya gotta wait and see~

SaguaroCactus- I hope unexpected is a good thing XD

Don't own Bones. Reviews are grateful. Thank you!


	9. Simply Waiting

Jane blinked.

The smell of the leather chair barely reached her as she sat there in silence. The rustling of papers and ringing of phones couldn't reach her. Possibly because she was trapped in her mind; spiraling downwards into the darkness of fear.

She had never gone through something like that before; never touched against her will or threatened. Moreover, she never had to fight for her life like that before. She had stabbed a man just to escape him. However, he hadn't died. If anything, he was still alive and waiting for her somewhere out there.

The experience had revealed to her a world she had never known that had existed before. A dangerous world that scared her more than anything.

"Jane," someone called out, but he could barely reach her. "Jane!"

She looked up, but only saw a blurry figure before her. When he came into focus, she recognized him as Agent Booth. Those brown eyes filled with sincere concern stared right into hers, but hers were blank. Almost lifeless; void of any emotion.

In simpler terms, she was in shock.

"Come into my office, we can talk in there." Booth motioned her to follow him. However, she had some difficulty getting up until Angela wrapped an arm around her and helped her to her feet.

Once in his office, Booth had both of them sit down as he closed the door so that no one could bother them.

The office was quiet, but Jane barely registered anything until Booth asked, "How'd he get in?"

Once again, she looked up but quickly looked down at the clothes they had given her to wear since her own clothes had been covered in blood. That man's blood.

A shiver passed down her spine.

"I don't know." Her own voice sounded so foreign to her. It was scratchy and dry from crying since getting into the elevator, but she refused all drinks offered to her that night. "I heard shattered glass and…"

"Jane," Booth began, knowing that he had to let her go. She had a traumatic night and she needed rest. His questions could wait until the next day. "I want you and Angela to go to a hotel for the night or maybe a friend's house." Booth looked over at Angela. "Do you think maybe you could stay with Hodgins or maybe even Bones?"

"I already called Bones, she's more than willing to let us stay with her," Angela replied with a nod.

"I will drive you there and tomorrow we can resume this," he said as he stood up, but paused when Jane opened her mouth as if to speak. Unfortunately, she closed her mouth and averted her eyes to her hands. "Right, well, follow me."

* * *

It was around two in the morning when they arrived at Brennan's place, but Temperance Brennan was somewhat wide awake since she was used to late nights. When they arrived, Booth took his partner to the side to fill her in about the situation while Angela led Jane to the guest bedroom.

"She's very fragile, so don't talk to her too much, kay Bones?" said Booth, trying to get across that she shouldn't try to 'help' in the situation.

"Okay, I was going to go back to bed anyways. I have bones from Egypt to examine early in the morning and I need to be well rested," Bones replied with her usual serious face. Booth let out a sigh, but nodded.

"I'll be over here tomorrow to check on her. We'll get them into a hotel-"

"It's okay for them to stay here," Bones cut in. "I have enough room for both of them and Angela and I will drive to work together."

"There are going to be two men right outside in the hallway just for this night. Once we figure out what happened at least," he informed her on the way to the front door. "They'll be monitoring-"

"But they wouldn't be there if you would only let me have a gun."

Booth let out a sigh. "Yeah, and what's to say that you aren't hiding one from me like the last couple times," he said, recalling a few times that he had to suffer because Bones had went ahead and gotten a gun without his knowing.

They bantered back and forth for a few minutes while Jane refused to lie down on the bed and sleep. Angela had tried to coax her to get some sleep since she needed it, but nothing seemed to work.

"Don't think I'm afraid to put something in your drink to drug you." Angela crossed her arms and waited for Jane to climb into the guest bed.

Currently, she was simply standing by a window and looking out into the street as if waiting for him to reappear.

"I won't accept any drinks from you then," Jane replied in a rather monotone voice.

"I'll force feed you the drugs," Angela countered, but frowned when Jane didn't even turn to look at her. Her cousin's dark eyes were focused solely on the nightly activities of the city, waiting…

Just waiting.

Slowly, Angela walked over to her cousin and stood next to her. "Booth has a few men around to watch out-"

"I don't know them, I don't trust them."

"Jane, you're going to need sleep sooner or later. You have your performance thing tomorrow," Angela said even though she had no plan of letting her cousin even go to that even if it was her job. She wanted her baby cousin to relax and going to some performance wasn't relaxing; however, Angela doubted that Jane would listen to her in the first place.

"I don't see the point in sleeping now," Jane snapped. "It's already two and I have to leave by five to arrive at the studio in time for a few hours of practice and then get my dress from the shop before leaving for the actual place. I rehearse there and then…the list goes on…"

"You just had a horrific night-"

"And I need to get my mind off it! I need a distraction and playing the piano for hundreds of people is a distraction!" yelled Jane; she was on edge and her cousin trying to help really wasn't helping. She needed peace and quiet to think everything over.

"Look," Jane began, taking in a deep breath of air to calm herself down. "I love you, Angie, but you need to give me a little room to breathe right now. Please, just go to sleep. I'll…be there in a minute."

Angela shook her head, but hugged her cousin before heading towards the big bed.

"Goodnight, baby Jane," she sighed, pulling back the covers and climbing.

"Night," Jane mumbled.

* * *

Right then, thank you to my reviewers~

SaguaroCactus- My story is full of surprises XD

foxfire222- Ah! Hate me? Well, I'm going to change that! =P

Don't own Bones. Still like reviews. Thank you!


	10. Distractions

The sun was barely up, but Jane was already ready to leave for the studio. She didn't have her car so she was forced to call for a taxi that morning to promptly pick her up at four-thirty.

However, her cousin woke up in time to go along to the studio, which annoyed Jane a bit. Though, at the same time, it made her feel safer. Curled up in the back seat of the somewhat smelly cab in the arms of her cousin gave her the illusion that she was protected.

The whole ride there she was silent, but still on alert. It was unlikely she would be attacked in the cab, yet she had thought it was unlikely she would ever be attacked…

"That will be fifty-eight dollars and twenty-nine cents," the driver said, coming to a sudden halt in front of a big plain building. Jane let out a sigh as she untangled herself from Angela's hold and waited for her to pay. After all, her purse was part of the crime scene or evidence…she wasn't sure. Either way, she didn't have it with her and her cousin was the only one who had any money on her.

"I'll head back to the apartment today to at least get my car back from the parking lot so we don't have to be robbed from by taxi drivers," Angela sighed as she got out after Jane.

"Right, sounds good," replied Jane with a nod. "You should head to work and I'll stay here."

"Oh, no way baby Jane." Angela shook her head, her lips forming a tight smile. "Booth will be over to ask you a few questions and I won't be leaving until he arrives…or when Brennan calls me," she added, mumbling.

Jane rolled her eyes, but was secretly happy. Well, until she walked into the studio only to hear the chords of a guitar being struck.

There, sitting on her piano bench was an older man hunched over his guitar. His eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses and a special type of hat covered his head. As usual, he was wearing his black jacket and dark jeans, making him look rather sinister, but Jane knew better.

"Oh, no," Jane muttered under her breath as the man stood up and pulled off his sunglasses. She let out a groan, "Angela, you called him, didn't you?"  
Angela frowned. "What was I supposed to do? He had to know."

"Now, tell me who this son of a bitch is so I can kick his ass," said that man who meant the world to her apart from her cousin.

Jane smiled wryly as she hugged her uncle. "No need to do that. I'm sure he learned his lesson," she sighed hopefully.

Oh, how wrong she was, but she would find out later…

"I know you're all about being an independent woman and all, but let us take care of you for once," her uncle said in that low of his. "Here I got this for you."

For once, since last night, Jane laughed when he brought out a bottle of pepper spray from his back pocket. "Laugh all you want, but this will keep you safe…well, that's what the guy told when I asked for a gun instead. Apparently, you need license for guns." He shook his head. "That reminds me, get a gun, baby Jane."

Jane smiled lightly, but frowned when her manager walked in saying, "Jane! Oh thank goodness you're alive and well!"

He was about to pull her into a hug, but that was when she brought up the can of pepper spray, forcing her manager to come to a halt.

"It works and I didn't even have to use it." Jane smirked, pushing all of the events from last night far into the back of her mind. It was the best way to deal with it and keep people from worrying about her so much.

Just then, Booth walked into the building through the same entrance her manager used, meaning that he must have come early and talked with Hank first. Most likely that was how Hank even knew in the first place and acted so worried.

"Jane," Booth greeted, walking right past Hank. "Could we talk for a little bit?"

"Can I say no?" Jane sighed as she put the pepper spray in her back pocket.

"Not today," Booth replied, giving her a sympathetic look. It surprised Jane to see those brown eyes of his actually filled with concern, but she was sure that he gave this look to everyone. Either way, she sat down on the piano bench with a feeling of dread.

Angela and her uncle had followed; Angela standing right behind her with a hand on Jane's shoulder while her boss tried to talk Booth out of questioning her that day. Her uncle would have joined in, but he knew that it would be best for his niece to give Booth all the information.

Booth managed to get past Hank, which wasn't all that hard since that man was two times smaller than him and lanky.

"What time did you get home last night?" Booth asked as he took a seat as well.

"Around midnight."

"Was he already in the apartment?"

"No, um, I heard someone on the fire escape outside and then a window breaking…"

"Then what did you do?"

"I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the knife and went to go check what the noise was…," she sighed, trying to keep her tears at bay. "But I was scared, so I turned to run out," Jane added with a mumble.

Booth frowned, nodding his head, but he continued to ask questions.

* * *

Jane closed her eyes, cringing whenever the events from the night before flashed before her eyes. Right away, her eyes snapped open and she was staring at the red curtain still closed, meaning that it wasn't time for to get lost in her own little world yet. The sound beyond the curtain could barely reach her, but the buzz of her waiting audience kept her somewhat calm.

Just then, she felt a hand on her bare shoulder, causing her to flinch and stand up.

"It's just me," said the familiar British puppy of hers. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you."

His hands were up in the air as if surrendering, but he was holding something in his right hand, which he brought down towards her slowly, continuing, "Just brought you some flowers because that is what some people do…but they normally do so after the show that is a way of saying congratulations. I thought maybe I should bring it before as to show encouragement."

"You shouldn't be back here, Vincent. The curtains will be opening any moment now," she said barely taking in the fact that he was simply being kind.

Vincent lowered his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed since he felt as if he did something wrong. "Oh, right. Well, good luck. I'll just hold onto these." He nodded and turned to walk away, but Jane felt took a step forward.

"Wait, no, I'm sorry," she sighed lightly. Her manager hadn't come by to tell her it was show time and the curtains blocking her grand piano were still down, meaning she had at least another fifteen minutes. "I just get really nervous before a show," she tried to smile lightly at him, but couldn't bring herself to do so. Possibly because she wasn't able to get her mind off the bad things, yet.

"I understand, but did you know that-"

Jane cut him off quickly. "Vincent, not now, but it would great if you held onto those flowers and give them to me after the show."

"Brilliant idea." He nodded, smiling at her, which did make her lips curve upwards into a somewhat smile. "You look amazing, by the way."

A blush fell across her cheeks as she looked down at the long black, velvet dress she was wearing. It was an off shoulder dress that hugged her curves rather nicely, but after last night, she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable wearing something like that anymore.

Who knows. That horrid man could be in the audience watching her…

"Jane?" Vincent asked, frowning slightly when he noticed the distant look in those dark eyes.

Snapped out of her thoughts, she looked up at him and forced a smile. "You should be going."

"Right, good luck."

With a small wave, Vincent left just as her manager walked over and told her she had five minutes until the curtains parted and she was to walk onto the stage.

"And don't worry about anyone hurting you," he said quickly. "I hired some body guards; two are out back and two will be stationed on either end of the stage. The people in charge of the building have some people stationed at the front entrance on the look out for anyone suspicious."

"Thank you, Hank," Jane replied sincerely, but was still on edge since none of them knew what her intruder looked like. She didn't even know what he looked like…just his scent.

"Anytime, now go be your beautiful, brilliant self and wow everyone out there so that they will come again and again!" he grinned before turning and rushing off just as the curtains parted.

After a few seconds, Jane walked onto the stage and so it began.

* * *

Thank you to AvidReaderWolf, Lorna Roxen, foxfire222 and SaguaroCactus for the reviews~! =) Always appreciate it.

AvidReaderWolf- Mwuahaha! Cliff hangers are just my kind of thing~

Lorna Roxen- Very happy you like it! I don't often read other Bone OC stories mainly because many don't finish it...sort of like the continuation of my first Bones OC story. Plus, there is that fear of having the OC be a mary sue...which I'm trying to avoid...

foxfire222- And you win a cookie! I honestly didn't even notice I was making that mistake...hmm, I will have to be more careful in future chapters~

SaguaroCactus- Jane seems to function about the same way as that. Perhaps that's why she turns to music so much...hmmmm

Don't own Bones. Still like reviews. Thank you!


	11. Frozen

Being in front of all those people was normally the most calming thing to Jane after many years of performing on a big stage with the people she loved in the crowd. However, when she sat down after waving at her applauding crowd, her fingers refused to dance over the black and white keys as they used to since she was five.

The lights seemed unnaturally brighter than usual; beating down on her as she sat there. Her heart beat increased rapidly, the pounding growing louder in her ears as her mind raced from question to question.

Was he there in the audience also watching her? Waiting to grab her when everyone least expected it? Was he out there hurting one of her friends? How would she know until after her show?

There she was simply sitting there in front of hundreds of people while someone she knows was out there not protected from that dangerous man…

Her ears pricked up when she could hear slight murmurs among the people that were simply sitting there, watching this girl frozen on the spot with her finger simply hovering above the piano keys.

"Jane," someone whispered from offstage, but she didn't look up. If anything, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air. Slowly, she exhaled and struck a few keys with her thin fingers. When the familiar sound echoed through the room, a wave of calm washed over her and she struck a few more keys.

Before she knew it, she was playing her own piece that she had created when she first started off her career. It was simple, but happened to be a favorite of many.

The murmuring had stopped, allowing her to push the bad thoughts to the back of her mind as she went on playing. After a while, she even let a smile brighten her face.

* * *

"Sweetie, you were fantastic!" Angela squealed as she pulled Jane into a hug. "Did you hear the applause that just went on and on? You are simply a star! A beautiful, super star!"

Jane chuckled, shaking her head as she pulled back and accepted the flowers from Vincent. No longer thinking about her bad night, she hugged Vincent and even planted a kiss on his cheek with a giggle.

"Thank you for the flowers." She smiled up at Vincent, who looked as if he was about to state a fact until Wendell showed up just then.

They were all backstage in her designated dressing room where two men were stationed right outside on the look out for anyone suspicious. Wendell happened to be someone they saw as suspicious.

"Hey, get your hands off me," someone shouted. "You can't just handle me like that."

Jane frowned as she opened the door only to see the two guards manhandling that blonde haired man from the Jeffersonian. Quickly, she said, "Hey, he's okay. Drop him."

The guards let Wendell go, who frowned at the two before bending down to grab up something off the ground and walking into the room; Jane closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that, just Hank," she trailed off, keeping it all at the back of her mind. Jane had to keep the memory isolated and locked up somewhere or else be paranoid for the rest of her life.

"I understand, I think," Wendell replied as he smiled weekly at her. He looked down at his hand, which was holding some mangled things, which Jane eventually recognized as flowers. "Hope you understand that those men did this to your flowers, but I see you already have some nicer ones."

Jane smiled at him as she took the small bouquet of flowers and set them down next to Vincent's flowers. "I like them this way too, don't worry," she chuckled. "Thank you, Wendell."

"No problem." He nodded, smiling in return. "You were really good out there."

"After I got over my shock, sure it was," she sighed. Wendell simply shrugged, telling her it was nothing until Vincent cut him off.

"In Malta, chrysanthemums are associated with funerals, making it unlucky to keep the flower indoors," Vincent stated with a small nod as he glanced at the wilting flowers Wendell had brought in.

Raising an eyebrow at Vincent, she also looked over at the flowers, but simply rolled her eyes. "Good thing we're not there. Plus, I love Chrysanthemums. My favorite flower actually."

"Oh," Vincent said, looking away meekly.

"Hey, let's all go out to eat," Angela said cheerfully, clapping her hands to get their attention. "There are some excellent restaurants around here. Anyone hungry?"

"Sounds good," Jane said as she moved closer to Angela and looped her arm in hers. "Let's go; I'll invite my manager, unwillingly, and some other people along."

The two girls began to head out of the dressing room while Vincent and Wendell followed, but neither looked at the other.

* * *

At the restaurant Jane laughed when Vincent sat down next to her almost immediately after Angela took the other seat. She nudged him in the side as the others took a seat around the big, marble table. They were at a rather fancy restaurant, but it was all apparently on Hank so it didn't matter.

"Do you guys always go out on such fancy after concert celebrations?" Wendell asked as he looked over the menu.

"Hank always pays, so, yes," one of the musical accompaniments replied with a chuckle.

Jane laughed, but froze when a hint of lemon reached her nose. Quickly she pushed that away quickly and focused her thoughts elsewhere. "So, Vincent, Wendell, did you two really enjoy sitting in the audience and watching us play musical instruments?"

"I enjoyed watching you very much," Vincent said, but frowned. "I mean watching you play the piano, not just watching _you_. I-"

"Don't worry," Jane replied nervously. "I totally understand what you mean."

"It was interesting and new kind of experience," Wendell answered with a small smile. Then he added jokingly, "Of course, it was nice that I got in for free."

"Free?" Hank looked up from the menu and raised an eyebrow at Jane, who simply rolled her eyes at him. "Since when was getting into your concerts free?"

"Since I decided not to sue you for the se-"

"It's always a pleasure to have her friends there for free," Hank cut her off quickly with a tight smile. "But just a few at a time; we don't normally have many seats open."

"Well, with tickets costing an arm _and_ a leg, why would there be a few seats open?" Jane sighed, looking up when the waiter arrived with their drinks.

Hank, as usual, began telling the waiter to bring them just about every appetizer on the menu since it was a rather large group. Moreover, it was always fun to pin the bill on Hank, who was an extravagant type of man.

"Are we really going to eat that much?" Angela asked, slightly thrown off by how much they had ordered.

"Just go with it. Someone ends up finishing it at some point." Jane shrugged as she put her menu down and told the waiter what she wanted to eat. Everyone followed suit and watched as the waiter walked away looking slightly worn down by all the orders she had to take down. Most likely a new employee.

Jane turned to converse with Vincent, since he kept spouting random facts that only Jane could handle and care about. Every now and then Wendell would jump in, but Angela would distract him since Vincent didn't seem to enjoy the other man joining his conversation.

At first, Jane didn't realize that she was sitting so close to Vincent; simply lost in the moment talking and laughing with him. It wasn't until the waiter, with a lot of help, brought the food that she moved closer back to Angela. However, Angela nudged her back towards the British puppy.

"Don't close yourself off from him," Angela whispered. "He's a good guy to be friends with, trust me."

That scared Jane and Angela knew it, but Jane didn't say anything as she went back to sitting closer to her puppy. Yet, as she talked to him, she couldn't shake off this feeling of fear.

Not wanting to think about it, she tried her best to shake it off so as not to ruin everyone else's night. Plus, there was nothing wrong; all of the events from the day before were over. No reason to dwell on the past…right?

* * *

He scowled as he looked up at the florescent lights high above him. The smell of garbage made him feel even worse, but he couldn't move or complain since the thin, malicious doctor was the only person who would treat him on such sort notice and without many questions. Moreover, he didn't have to pay too much for the stitches and bandages, but he had to pray that his wound wouldn't get infected.

It would be at least a couple weeks before he could go back out there and get that bitch, but at least this time he knew to bring a gun with him next time. Plus, if nothing happened to her for a little while, her guard would be low, making it easier for him to get her.

However, maybe he wanted to torture her first. Have her guard up and then attack her. First get the people close to her before finally killing her off. Make her anxious and scared before he actually made his move.

Get her at one of her concerts possibly…make a huge show of it. Yes, that's what he would do.

With a grin, he chuckled at his plan. "Perfect."

* * *

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers~ Ya'll fantastic people!

AvidReaderWolf- I decided to give Jane a little break; don't want to torture her too bad in the beginning XD

SaguaroCactus- Any episode with Angela's dad are my favorite~

HalfBrachenDemon- Best thing to hear is that I'm keeping the characters IC. Possibly one of the best compliments to a fanfic writer~ I never knew that about potato chips and it is so totally interesting!

Purplegiraffe- I think you're the first person to bring up how Jane had something with Zach, which is a bit important to...well, you'll see =)

Little note from me: I've been watching A LOT of Criminal Minds lately and was thinking of writing a Reid/OC, would anyone be interested in reading it? I will keep this story up, I promise, but just curious...

Don't own Bones. Still like reviews. Thank you~!


	12. Ready

"Oh, you are staying with Dr. Brennan?" Vincent asked as they walked out of the restaurant. Jane was partially in his arms since she was a little more drunk than usual, but Angela was there to help her cousin stumble along to the curb where a taxi cab was waiting to take them back to Brennan's house.

"Yes," Jane giggled, sliding her hand up the front of his chest. She began tugging at his shirt as she continued, "Wanna join me?"

Vincent stared at Jane, but began to fidget when he noticed Angela glaring at him. "I don't think that would be a wise choice in your current state of mind."

Her giggling stopped as she tried to think it over, but only started laughing again, throwing her arms around his neck. "You so funny!" Her words were slightly slurred and he could smell the alcohol off her breath. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Um, no," he sighed, directing her into the cab. "Some other time…when you're not under the influence."

"But I want you." She pouted, leaning up towards instead of willing getting into the cab. Angela tried to pry her very drunk cousin off Vincent, but wasn't able to when Jane kept pushing her away. Even Wendell tried to help, but backed off since it wasn't his place to butt in. He was sure she would pass out at any moment, hopefully soon.

"Jane, we have to go. It's late and-"

"No! I want to go with puppy!"

Angela frowned. "Jane…"

"No," she replied childishly; her grip tightening around his neck, making Vincent confused on what to do. Should he just take her home with him for tonight, which he really wouldn't mind, or force her into the cab?

Before he could go through each option and try to be 'moral,' Angela sighed, "Fine, Jane. You can stay with your…you stay with Vincent." Then she narrowed her eyes on the grinning Vincent. "And you better be one of those decent British gentlemen I hear about and keep your hands off her."

"I'll sleep on the couch in my flat," he said as his grin dropped and his look of happiness was replaced with a look of fear. "I promise."

"Right," Angela sighed, not trusting him one bit. "Well…no, I'm not leaving you alone with my cousin. You just drive her around Brennan's block until she passes out in your car."

"What if she doesn't pass out?" Vincent asked. "The alcohol content of a typical beer, wine or spirits are virtually identical. To a breathalyzer, a drink is a drink."

"Meaning?"

"I had wine," Vincent replied nervously. "I'm taking a cab home too and I can't pay the driver money just to drive around some block until she passes out and then go home. I'm not made of money…"

"For once, his fact relates to the subject," Angela sighed, shaking her head. "Jane, please just get in the cab. The driver is already charging us just for standing around."

"No, dun wanna," Jane giggled as she nuzzled her face into Vincent's neck. "I wanna stay wit puppy. My puppy."

"Vincent, get into the cab. We'll figure this out on the way to Brennan's apartment," Angela mumbled as she pushed both of them towards the cab while she waved goodbye to Wendell.

Meanwhile, Jane let out a small cheer when Vincent lead her to the cab and got in after her. She immediately swung her legs over his lap and pulled him close to her.

Wendell chuckled as he waved goodbye. "Good luck," he said to Angela as he stepped back, ready to head to his own crap-mobile.

Angela shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks."

Unfortunately, Jane never passed out and refused to get out of the cab without Vincent when they arrived at Brennan's apartment. There was no way Angela could ask her best friend or convince her to allow Vincent to stay until her cousin passed out. It was bad enough that Vincent now knew where Brennan lived in the first place.

"You touch her in any inappropriate way and I will kill you and no one will ever know," Angela said slowly and with a serious look. She saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed in fear. "Understand?"

"Y-yes," Vincent stuttered; his eyes widened at the side of Angela he had never seen before.

"Good," Angela sighed as she got out.

"Nighty night, Ange!" Jane giggled, waving 'bye' like a child. Vincent simply nodded, but began to fidget slightly in his seat as the driver pulled away from the curb once Angela had paid him.

With her dark brown eyes, Angela watched the taxi drive down the street and turn a corner. She knew her apartment had been searched for evidence and the blood cleaned, meaning they could go back. However, she wasn't sure how comfortable she was about moving back into the place where her baby cousin had almost been killed?

Maybe she should start looking for a new place; a bigger place. Well, not too big, but big enough for her and Jane. A place where her art work could be stored without making Jane feel like the place was cluttered and perhaps have enough room for a piano. But not too expensive of a place.

"Either way, need a new place." She shook her head as she headed into Brennan's place.

"Hey," Temperance Brennan said when Angela walked through the front door. "Where is Jane?"

"Um, she's spending the night at another friend's house tonight. She may have gotten a little too drunk," Angela replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh, okay. I was just going to work on my next book tonight."

"And I'm going to get some wine and join you as you read a loud," Angela chuckled, already heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

The sun's rays slowly crept into the room, managing to get past the curtains covering the large window in the only bedroom in the apartment. The golden rays eventually reached the lightly snoring girl buried underneath a blanket, but it barely effected her at first. That is until the alarm clock next to the bed started blaring, making her sit up suddenly and then proceed to fall off the bed; she hit the wooden floor with a thud.

"Angela," she groaned, trying to untangle herself from the blanket. "Why the hell is there an alarm clock and why the hell do I have such a big headache?"

No one responded to her at first. Not even Brennan, who had talked to yesterday morning before she left for the studio with Angela. It was a simple greeting and a 'how are you?,' but she appreciated that opposed to 'Are you okay? Should I come with you? I think I'm going with you anyways.'

"Angela?" Jane called out when she was finally able to get up.

Instead of hearing her cousin yell back at her, she heard another voice. A familiar voice…a man's voice.

Jane glanced around the room and finally realized that it wasn't the same room she had slept in the night before. That's when she began to panic, thinking that horrible man had managed to kidnap her and bring her to his place.

Quickly, she looked around the room and picked up the first thing she could to hurt him with. The only thing she could find was a lamp on the bedside table. It was silver and rather modern looking, which was the perfect object in the room to attack that horrible man with…

She grabbed it up, yanking the cord out of the socket before rushing to the door; she waited for the man to get closer before she could knock him out.

He was coming closer and closer with each step he took, making her tighten her grip on the stem of the lamp so she could hit him the base. Give him a good knock on the head, which should teach him a lesson from messing with her ever again.

Well, she didn't know that, but she could only hope.

When she heard him close enough to the door, she jumped out with the lamp high above her head, ready to strike…

* * *

I can't believe the latest episode. I haven't cried like since I read about Dumbledore dying in Harry Potter...T-T Anyone else cry or am I just being a crybaby?

SaguaroCactus- =D Rivalry? What rivalry? If there is any, who do you think is going to win in the end?

HalfBrachenDemon- My own character~ It's not too big of a deal to reveal that small bit, but ya'll are gonna have to watch out for him

AvidReaderWolf- Ugh, I hate OCs that end up being Mary Sue's. I honestly always have to do my best to check myself from doing. Anyways, Mr. Killer Person says you're going to have to read and see~ Hee hee

SnowKoyuki13- Blah, I don't update nearly as fast enough as some people. Hope ya don't mind my slowness

Don't own Bones. Love reviews =) and ALL my readers. Thank you!


	13. Something More?

"Breakfast time," Vincent called out as he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. "I hope you're awake and ready for a nice big breakfast. It's supposed to be a good remedy after a nice long night of dri-Ah! Jane!" he yelled out in surprise; immediately he raised his arms in defense and fell to the floor when she jumped from out behind the corner with a lamp in hand to hit him. "Jane, it's me! It's your puppy! Please don't kill me! I kept my promise; don't kill me!"

Jane stopped in mid swing; just in time too. Her heart was pounding away in her chest as her body trembled because of the adrenaline rushing through her veins. "Vincent?" she asked, but didn't drop the lamp.

"Y-ye-yes, it is I, V-Vincent," he stumbled over his words as he lowered his arms. "Now, I beg of you to drop the lamp and take a few steps back away from me."

Almost immediately, the lamp dropped from her hands, hitting the hardwood ground with a loud, clear thud. The bulb broke upon impact, but Jane was too shaken up to notice as she stumbled backward and accidentally stepped on a few shards.

"Ow! Shit!" she cried out as she fell to the floor, clutching her foot. So far, she woke up with a bad headache, almost killed Vincent and was now bleeding on the floor of his apartment.

If there was one word to sum it all up, it would have to be 'Peachy.'

"Jane-"

"No, Vincent, just stay there," Jane grumbled, trying to hold back the tears as she tried to get the small shards out of the bottom of her foot.

"I can maneuver my way around the shards an-and get to you in a matter of minutes, possibly less than that," he explained, but frowned when she let out a scream of frustration.

"This is just great! Fucking great!" she yelled to no one in particular. "Here I am hung over and bleeding on your floor in my underwear!"

"It's not problem really, just some bleach will clean it-"

"Wait, underwear? Why am I in my underwear?" Jane looked over at Vincent with a look of disgust and horror at the idea of what may have happened the night before. At first, Vincent glanced away as if in shame, making her stand up and yell at him. "Why am I only in my bra and panties, Vincent?"

"We-well, last nig-ght, wh-whe-when-"

"Spit it out!"

"You tried to seduce me last night when we got in and you took off your dress, but I stopped you before you took off the rest of your garments," he said rather quickly, but Jane was able to understand all of it.

"So you were okay with me taking off my dress, but after that it was too much?" she kept yelling, unsure where all this anger was coming from. Standing on her injured foot hurt, but it barely effected her with adrenaline running through her veins.

"I tried to stop you from taking off your dress, but you're a mean drunk!" Vincent replied defensively. "When you have you mind set on something, there's nothing stopping you from getting it."

Jane stared at him, searching his eyes for a hint or sign that he was lying, but she found no such thing. All she saw was soft blue-gray eyes filled with-

The loud knocking on the front forced her to look away from him. The pain in her foot finally caught with her once again and she sat down on the ground so as not to aggravate it any further.

Vincent frowned, but once again felt fear take hold of him as he thought that it was Angela there to pick up Jane, who was half-naked and somewhat bleeding on the floor of his flat. He ran to her side after calculating on how to avoid the shards. Once he was at her side, he took off his shirt and gave it to her.

"Put this on quickly and let me help you to the bathroom so we can wash off your foot and bandage it up," he mumbled as he practically helped her wear the shirt. "I'm much stronger than I look. You can trust me to carry you."

Jane shot him a look. "Someone is at the door. Aren't you going to get that?"

"Not if I value my life and you want to keep your puppy alive and well," he chuckled nervously as he simply picked her up bridal style in his arms. He was just lucky she was light, making it easy for him to not step on the shards on his way to the bathroom on the opposite side of where they were.

"Who is it?"

"Um, someone scary," he mumbled.

"Your landlord?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Scarier."

"Ex-girlfriend."

"If possible, much more scarier," he muttered as he finally reached the small, but clean bathroom. He set her on the toilet seat before looking in the small cupboard under the sink.

"I can't imagine anyone anymore more scarier," Jane sighed, but let out a hiss of pain when he took her foot and began taking out the rest of the shards.

"Sorry, but we need to get all of them out quickly and clean up the cuts so that you don't get an infection." However, he was a tad more gentle than before, ignoring the rapid procession of knocking on the door. It stopped, eventually…

"You really tried to keep me from taking off my dress?"

"You are one determined girl when drunk, even more so than when you are sober."

"You swear?"

"Traditionally, the pinky swear is considered binding and tantamount to a handshake for sealing a deal. The pinky swear originally indicated that the person who breaks the promise must cut off their pinky finger," he replied, glancing over at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You'll cut off your pinky finger if I catch you lying about it?"

"Figuratively, yes."

Jane nodded, smiling slightly, but she didn't say anything as he went on to pour the hydrogen peroxide on her cut up foot. She winced, withdrawing her foot, but he tightened his grip on it so as to keep it in place. It had to be cleaned out before being bandaged.

A silence stretched over them, making it seem as if it was ages before Vincent spoke up.

"It is believed that Shakespeare was 46 around the time that the King James Version of the Bible was written. In Psalms 46, the 46th word from the first word is shake and the 46th word from the last word is spear."

Her lips curved upward into a smile as she watched Vincent bandage her foot. How could she ever think that he was the intruder?

"In thy face I see honor, truth and loyalty," Jane replied, making Vincent smile as he said, "Ah, King Henry VI. Interesting play; have you seen it?"

"Why am I not surprised that you know that?" she laughed, sitting there with him across from her. Her foot was resting on his leg, but her eyes were locked on his. Vincent was sitting on the rim of his bathtub, which was fairly close to the toilet in the small bathroom.

"No, I've never seen it." She shook her head in response to his question.

"If there is ever a good showing of it in DC, I will have to take you."

"Like a date?"

Vincent fidgeted a bit as he drew closer to her. "Or an outing between friends."

"I like dates," Jane assured with a smirk, nearly close the distance between them.

"Couples usually wait until six to eight dates before they are willing to enter into an exclusive relationship."

This made Jane draw back as she thought about dating him 'exclusively,' scaring her quite a bit. She wasn't sure she could even think about something like that at that moment, but she winced when she noticed that he looked hurt as he pulled back as well.

Well, maybe a few kisses wouldn't be bad. After, this would simply die out eventually. All her relationships died out eventually. Plus, he just said that it would take six to eight dates; she doubted that it would even go that far.

Not allowing herself to think about it any further, Jane pulled her bandaged foot out of his hands as she got up. She quickly sat down on his lap, chuckling, "Sorry, that was an uncomfortable position and seat. This is much better."

Placing her hand on the back of his head, she pulled him in without another moment of hesitation.

* * *

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! =) Ya'll make my day~

- =( I just refuse to acknowledge that episode. Helps me from crying again...

AvidReaderWolf- ...don't read any of the reviews then o.o spoiler alert in the reviews for those who haven't seen that episode...

SnowKoyuki13- I have to stop myself from reading other stories because I could get distracted for too long

15- I don't know why they keep doing that. It's terrible and I want to go down to that studio and complain. There were alternatives!

HalfBrachenDemon- I'm pretty mad at them too. It's just stupid what they did. =/

SaguaroCactus- How was this ending? =D

Don't own Bones (obviously). Love reviews and my readers~! Thank you!


	14. The Scary 'R' Word

It had been a week since their first kiss, but no one seemed to let on that they knew about the growing relationship between Vincent and Jane. Well, Angela knew from day one, but she had her doubts about whether this was an actual relationship or a cleverly disguised fling.

Vincent even had his doubts, but he never said anything to Jane since he would only shrug off his doubts as if he was worrying about nothing. Especially with Jane around, he felt as if he never had to worry about anything. Her easy smile, care free personality, and how she always willingly listened to his facts always made him feel at ease.

"Guess who?" Vincent grinned when two hands covered his eyes from behind. He reached up and removed her hands, pulling her around to face her. "Hey," she pouted, "I said guess who."

"I was too excited to see you to play the guessing game today." He grinned, leaning down towards her. He caught her lips with his, but their kiss was short lived when they heard someone cough, forcing them to pull apart.

"Oh, Angela," Jane sighed as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well, I certainly saw you," her cousin chuckled, shaking her head. "You and your puppy are insane for thinking that no one here knows about you two. After all, people can see into my office."

"Did you know more than forty thousand parasites and two hundred and fifty types of bacteria are exchanged during a French kiss?" Vincent said quickly, making both women look at him as if he were an alien.

All of a sudden he felt Jane poking his cheek. "He feels so lifelike…"

Angela laughed, when Vincent looked down at Jane and stuck his tongue out at her. "No, we're never French kissing ever again," Jane said with a straight face, but laughed when Vincent replied, "In the course of an average lifetime, you will, while sleeping, eat seventy assorted insects and ten spiders. Will you not be sleeping either?"

"Well, I'll need someone to keep me up." Jane smirked.

"I can help with that," Vincent chuckled, leaning in again for another kiss. That was until Hodgins walked in, but he simply waved at the couple. Jane sighed, wondering why they were even trying to hide the 'relationship.' Well, Vincent wasn't ever trying to hide it, she was…without any reason to hide it.

"Vincent, Dr. Brennan needs you back down at the platform since a new body came in," Hodgins informed the British intern, who was practically wrapped around Jane. With a nod, he let go of Jane after one last short kiss and left the office with Hodgins. However, Hodgins came back in and looked at Angela. "We're going to need you to give the skull a face, which Vincent will bring up to you…"

Angela nodded, smiling lightly…awkwardly. Hodgins nodded in return and left quickly. Once he was gone, Angela came up behind her cousin and pulled her ear. "Why do I have such a cruel cousin?"

Jane frowned, getting out of her older cousin's grasp. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You're going to break Vincent's heart." Angela crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to pack up your bags and leave him, breaking his heart."

"You don't know that. Plus, you're one to talk…," Jane snapped.

"Yes I do and don't change topics."

"Look, it's a little complicated at the moment," Jane began, averting her eyes to the floor. She was a bit scared that if she looked at her cousin in the eyes, she would know she wasn't telling the whole truth. Then again, Angela could read her like a book; she could read just about everyone like a book. With a sigh, she continued, "Vincent and I had talked and we decided that we're just going to take everything one step at a time, although sometimes I think I was the only one actually paying attention to this conversation. I may need to talk to him again, but it's always so hard because he get's this sad, puppy look whenever I try to bring up our "relationship" status…and I just don't know what to do."

Angela brows furrowed in worry; she never saw her baby cousin ever worry over a guy so much before. Well, at least not since her first boyfriend. After the first one, Jane had become the 'no real relationships for me' type of girl.

"Oh, baby Jane," Angela said as she pulled her cousin into a hug. "Welcome to the real world filled with relationship problems. It sucks and a bit hard, but you learn to get through it."

"Ugh, that word," Jane groaned. "Relationship. Ew."

Angela raised an eyebrow at Jane, who simply shrugged and walked towards the couch. "So, why are you here today? I thought Hank would be making you practice all day? Speaking of Hank, where are your goons?" Angela asked as she sat down next to Jane.

"Goons?" Jane asked, confused. "Oh, my body guards. They are outside by my car. I told Hank to shut it since I practiced all day yesterday and I came by to get Vincent for our lunch outing today."

"Lunch isn't for another hour," Angela pointed out with an unconvinced look on her face.

"I wanted to see you." Jane grinned, but then shrugged. "I needed to get out of the apartment." Her chocolate eyes speckled with small emeralds dimmed greatly as the memory of that night was still fresh in her head.

"I'm getting a new one once I find one…"

Without even thinking, Jane replied, "There is a nice two bedroom flat across from Vincent's. And another one two floors down from his."

Angela raised an eyebrow at her cousin before responding with, "I don't want to live across you and your lover boy. I don't want to live in the same building as your lover boy."

Jane's eyes widened in surprised when she realized what she had said. She covered her mouth as a blush spread across her face. "I didn't say that."

"Maybe _you_ should get that apartment and make it your place for when you need to stay here for long amounts of time. After all, you're the one with millions of dollars in her bank account," Angela chuckled. "Then again, maybe you should just move in with him to make life easier."

Jane stuck her tongue out at Angela, but kept her mouth shut so as not to say anything else that could be embarrassing. Just then, her puppy came into the office, making Jane's blush deepen.

"Oh, speaking of the devil." Angela grinned.

Vincent had that lost look on his face when he asked, "You were talking about me?"

"What do you need, Vincent?" Angela sighed, holding back a laugh when she noticed Jane's face become redder from embarrassment.

"Well, here is some measurements of our latest body and I have marked where the wounds are," he began quickly. "Dr. Brennan wanted me to ask of you to recreate how this man may have gotten his injuries. Also, I would like to borrow Jane for an hour or however long it takes before Dr. Brennan or Hodgins calls me back to the lab."

"Early lunch again?" Jane frowned, but didn't mind all too much.

"I'm afraid so." Vincent shrugged.

Jane let out a sigh before getting up off the couch. "Well, alright then…"

"I'm sorry," Vincent began, but Jane cut him off with a smile.

"Don't be. It makes no difference whether I eat now or an hour later. I get to be with you," she giggled, making Angela laugh at the cheesiness of her cousin's words.

Vincent grinned. "Ace, let's go."

* * *

Ahahahaha...sorry for the late update! T-T Vacation made me too lazy to write anything. Me sorries.

Thank to all my reviewers and readers...I hope all of you are still around.

HalfBrachenDemon- I goggle some and a few I actually knew, like the two in this one.

AvidReaderWolf- =D Yay, I waited so long to write that...last chapter!

SaguaroCactus- I feel accomplished for being able to do something like that~

SnowKoyuki13- Sorry...I took so long, but I updated now

SweetRain9- Why thank you! I'm glad you think so~

Don't own Bones. Like reviews...I'll update faster. Thank you!


	15. A Very Big Problem?

On the way out of the Jeffersonian, Vincent asked, "What were you two saying about me?"

"Hmm?" Jane looked up at Vincent with a puzzled look. However, her slight blush gave her away, but she tried to act as if nothing had happened back in Angela's office. Lucky for her, they ran into Wendell on the way to Jane's car.

He had just drove in and was about to go in to help a friend in another department move some items. Since Wendell wasn't exactly going to be working that day, just moving heavy objects, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

Jane blinked as her blush deepened when she saw him. She couldn't help but notice how his body was…a much different build than Vincent's. For a second, an image of him drenched in water popped into her head, but she shook her head and got rid of the image.

"Wendell, nice to see you. I didn't know you were working today," Jane said with a nervous laugh.

Wendell smiled lightly as he looked from Jane to Vincent and then back to Jane. "I'm not working today. I'm here to help move some things in and out of the basement."

"Oh, right, the World War II exhibit is going up now, isn't it?" Vincent nodded as his grip on Jane's hand tightened slightly. When Jane felt him do that, she moved closer to him as if to reassure him nothing was going to happen even though the devil on her shoulder was telling her otherwise.

"You know the Japanese were often considered the most fearless, with no fear of death; if a soldier was caught they would commit suicide. But maybe the Russians were even better with their no fear attitude. The Russians destroyed around 400 enemy planes by just ramming at them. When there path was blocked by mines they would just walk on it." Vincent began to fidget nervously with a nervous smile.

"Yeah." Wendell simply nodded with a faltering smile. After a few awkward seconds stretched over the three, Jane finally spoke up.

"Right, well, see you later Wendell. Vincent and I are off for lunch before he gets called back," Jane sighed, but added with a chuckle, "You know, the cafeteria food here isn't all that great."

Wendell quirked a smile at Jane, but that fell off quickly. With a wave and a 'goodbye,' he went his way while Jane and Vincent went their way.

* * *

The lunch, not to Jane's surprise, had been cut short, but Vincent took his sweet time letting go of Jane when they reached the elevator in the parking lot.

"Vincent, you need to go," Jane giggled, failing at sounding serious. Vincent grinned, placing another kiss on her collarbone.

"I don't want to," he muttered against her skin, making her laugh as she pushed him back lightly. He pouted, but Jane simply shook her head with a smile.

"Go, you have bones to clean and bad people to catch," Jane chuckled.

Vincent sighed, "Fine, I guess I must go."

"Yeah, you go do your job while I go do mine," she replied before pulling him back in for one last kiss. However, Vincent held her in place a little longer, something that Jane didn't mind all too much. When they finally broke apart just as the elevator arrived to take Vincent away, Jane said, "I'll see you later tonight, yeah?"

"Am I actually supposed to keep you up all night?" Vincent asked slightly confused. "Because I can, I mean it's no problem for me."

"No, for dinner," Jane laughed, but then added with a smirk, "but if you're a good puppy tonight _maybe_ I'll give you a treat."

"Woof woof." With a grin, Vincent got into the elevator and waved bye to Jane, who walked back to her car once the elevator doors shut, no longer smiling. Instead, she was frowning as she thought over whether she wanted to visit a certain old friend of hers or not.

One the one had, she missed him greatly, but on the other hand, she still had feelings for him locked up somewhere. If she went to see him, maybe those feelings would burst out and make her make mistakes that she would regret without a doubt.

Picking up her bad habit again, Jane began to chew on her lower lip as she thought over her two options.

She should go see him since she hadn't talked to him in a couple of months and she missed him. Moreover, he was a great listener, except for his 'logical' solutions. Most of which all include her to not be an emotional being. Of course, being related to Angela, that was practically impossible for her.

Jane shook her head, getting into her car and starting it up. She drove out of the Jeffersonian parking lot without any idea of where she was going at first. For a moment, she realized she was heading towards the studio, where Hank was waiting to harass her about practicing and going out on a dinner outing with only him. Without much thought, she switched lanes, turned around and began heading to the one person that could either help her or throw her deeper into the dark abyss she was already in.

* * *

Jane closed her eyes for a second, just a second, as she stood behind the big man dressed in white. He was standing in front of a large gray door that would lead her into the visiting room containing that one person she had fallen for before Vincent.

When he opened the door, telling her she only had an hour until visiting hours were over, Jane opened her eyes, but was too afraid to venture in. For a moment, she thought about turning around and walking back to her car, but something propelled her forward and into the room. Her heart began to race when she saw him sitting on a plain metal chair and wearing a plain gray shirt and plain gray pants. His hands were in black gloves, still healing from that blast he had created under the orders of a the serial killer.

Slowly, she approached the table, pausing when he stood up and stared right back at her.

"Jane," he said with a look of confusion.

Trying to smile, Jane replied, "Hi, Zack…"

* * *

=D I updated fast...though, the quality of this chapter might not be all that great...I had to update quickly in case I lose internet connection again...heheheheheh..yeah. Anyways, quite a few of you were asking about Zack and so ask and you shall receive ~ Well, most of the time. Zack just happened to fall along the path of where I'm going with this story. =)

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers.

SweetRain9- I know, that was my favorite part to write. I'm all for the cute stuff XD Of course, I'm all for being evil too and torturing characters...I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

AvidReaderWolf- Gaah! Dead! D= I wouldn't die before finishing this fanfic and I have lots more in store for ya'll!

Hufhh257- Quick enough for you? =D

Kaleidoscope Visionary- I honestly started writing this because there was such a lack of fanfics that include Vincent...


	16. Nonsense

Jane smiled when she noticed how the man standing by the table still looked the way she had seen him last. Well, apart from the jumpsuit and bandaged hands. Her heart dropped slightly at the sight of his bandaged hands, but she didn't focus on it as she said, "Zack, it's so good to see you, even though it's in a loony bin.."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning at her.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here'?" Jane replied, scowling suddenly. "What happened to 'hi, how are you? What have you been up to? Been a while since we last saw each other or talked!' Jeez, way to be a jerk."

Zack was taken aback by her sudden bout of anger.

"I'm sorry, I think," Zack muttered, but took another step back when she shot him a glare. He was confused on what to do since he hadn't talked to her face to face in a long time. Even though she would call and email him, it was different doing it in person.

"You think? Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have come after all. I don't know what I was thinking," Jane sighed as she shook her head. She waved at Zack, turning her back on him. "Goodbye, I should get going. I'll…I don't know. I'm not thinking clearly."

"You are babbling a lot, maybe you should sit down," Zack said quickly. A part of him didn't want her to leave, but a part of him did because he didn't know what to say to her.

Jane paused, but didn't turn to look at him. "No, I have to go practice or Hank may have a heart attack."

"He's still your manager?" Zack asked. "I thought you said you were going find someone else."

"Eh, I say a lot of things, but Hank is like family to me in an odd way," Jane sighed. "It feels like I'm obliged to keep him around."

"That doesn't make sense, it's quite illogical," he replied with a frown.

With a small smile, Jane turned around. "Everything is illogical to you Zack-"

"That is not true," he quickly cut her off and began to list many things in the world that were quite logical, but paused when Jane laughed.

"Everything is illogical to you that has to do with the matters of the heart, Zack."

Zack blinked, raising an eyebrow at her as she came closer and sat down on the chair. She motioned for him to sit as if she owned the place; a ghost of a smile flitted across his lips as he thought to himself 'Typical.'

"Matters of the heart, I don't even know what you mean by that," Zack mumbled.

"And you call yourself a genius," Jane scoffed, but she was grinning nonetheless. "Emotions, Zack. They aren't illogical. You are illogical."

"Emotions are illogical. For example, love-"

"Ah, you always pick that one! Pick a different emotion, unless you are trying to tell me something." Jane smirked.

"What would I be trying to tell you?" he asked, confused on what she could be implying.

"Simple, you love me," she replied with a shrug. Glancing at him, she gauged his reaction to her comment. Naturally, he went into a monologue, trying to prove she was insane and that she was very wrong all the while blushing.

"Oh come on, you love me! Admit it," Jane laughed, cutting him off in the middle of his argument against her. She stood up and leaned toward him, resting her hands on her table as she went on with a grin. "It would be explain why you keep trying to prove to yourself that love is an illogical emotion. Come on, out with it. Get it off your chest. Yell it to the world, 'I love Jane.'"

Zack stared up at her, his brows furrowed. "You're just making that up. I'm trying to prove a point to you and you…you're just twisting my words."

"Lies. I would never do a thing like that." Jane smirked as she leaned back. "I simply read in between the lines."

"There is nothing in between the lines! If there is anything, you've been misinformed," Zack said, his cheeks warming up considerably. He wasn't sure why he always felt like this when he talked to her or when he thought about her. It wasn't right. It wasn't logical in any sense of that word, but he felt like everything came to a stand still when she said-

"I met someone, Zack. I'm in love." Her eyes were focused on the table, avoiding his hazel ones. She bit her lip, waiting for his response, but Zack was truly at a loss on what to say. His mind was only focused on what she had said.

Nothing else.

Just those three words running through his mind as he stared at her. Finally, he managed to say, "Congrats. I'm happy for you."

* * *

Sorry won't work this time, will it? T-T


	17. Regrets

Jane let out a tired sigh when she finally reached Vincent's apartment. Her mind was on overdrive over what had happened back in that room.

'_Congrats. I'm happy for you.'_

That was all he said. Then again, it was probably all he could say, but those words were gnawing on her insides since it proved to her that she was right.

'He didn't look happy,' she thought to herself as she reached out to knock on the door. However, she paused, not ready to go in yet. Instead, she leaned her back against the door as she practically yelled at herself, 'Well, did you think that he would just start dancing around! Ugh, I'm so stupid. I really shouldn't have gone. I screwed everything up. Stupid! Stupid! Stu-'

Suddenly the door opened, causing Jane to fall back in the process. However, she never hit the hard wooden floors when an arm shot out and grabbed her. Of course.

Forcing a smile, Jane looked up at her savior. "My hero," she said.

Vincent grinned, helping her back to her feet before pulling her in for a kiss. Though he pulled away when he noticed something was off. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh, nothing," Jane replied quickly, pulling away from him a bit. "Why? Do I have bad breath?"

"Wha-what? No." Vincent shook his head, reassuring her that her breath was perfectly fine before asking, "Just you normally move your mouth a little when you kiss, but right now…I felt like I was kissing a statue."

"Oh, so I'm a statue now?" Jane raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well I'm sorry that you-"

"Jane," Vincent cut her off, wishing he hadn't brought it up. After all, it had only been a week and this was Jane, he couldn't bring up any kind of serious situation yet. Or so he had figured out a few days ago. "I didn't mean it. Forget that I brought it up…"

Jane fell silent, her eyes on the ground. Her mind kept going in circles about whether she should tell Vincent that she had gone to visit Zack or lie. She knew he would ask her about what she had done the rest of the day, but she felt as if visiting Zack might not go over smoothly with Vincent. She knew that just about every new intern under Dr. Brennan felt inadequate compared to Zack. If Vincent knew that she had a special type of relationship with him, she was pretty sure it would ruin whatever she had with him.

"If a man can't decide what to wear on a date, it is best if he wear blue. Studies show that women are more attracted to men in blue," Vincent said suddenly, forcing Jane to look back at him.

"What?" Jane asked, confused.

"I'm wearing purple," Vincent said, making Jane smile slightly before laughing at him. He had that lost puppy look on his face as usual, which only made her laugh even more. Though, soon he was smiling with her.

"Well, I find you attractive in purple," she chuckled.

"So, can we continue our date? I sort of spent a while cooking…," he muttered, dropping his hand from her cheek to grab her hand. Immediately, their fingers intertwined as if it was just the natural thing to do.

Jane frowned slightly. "Vincent, you shouldn't have. We could have just ordered Chinese food."

"But I wanted to cook for you," he mumbled, leaning down and catching her lips with his. He felt her lips curve into a smile, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, Vincent," Jane moaned when he moved from her lips to her jaw and then her neck. "What about your special cooked dinner?"

"We should skip to dessert. We can get back to the main course later," he murmured against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"Vincent, stop," she giggled when Vincent picked her up bridal style with all intent and purposes to go straight to 'dessert.' He smirked, carrying her all the way to his bedroom without listening to her weak protests.

* * *

Hank let out a tired sigh as he slowly lowered himself into his chair behind his desk.

Jane had skipped out on practice that day, which was unfortunate since her other band mates had been there, ready to accompany her. Then again, there was nothing he could have done since it was ultimately up to her when she wanted and how she wanted to practice. It was always more up to her than it was up to him since he was a bit of a pushover.

Unfortunately.

Moreover, she was the sole reason he was able to afford such nice, pricey things for him and his family. With another kid on the way, he had to make sure Jane was always happy even if it tired him out in the process. Now, it wasn't as if she was a spoiled child since she did work hard for what she had, but he wished she would just listen to him every now and then without arguing.

Picking up his cell phone, he scrolled through his contacts until her name popped up with a picture of her.

She was pretty. At least, prettier than his wife, which often made him do things he regretted later on. He wasn't really a jerk and a pervert. It was more of fun at first when he first met with Jane. However, after a while, Jane just seemed to expect it out of him, so he went along with it whenever she was around. Plus, he wasn't going to lie, he did hope that one day that she would humor him and…

No, he had a wife and two kids with another on the way. He couldn't even think of that.

Just before he could press the call button, he heard something crash outside his office.

"What the hell," he muttered, getting up. The cell was still in his hand as he walked out his office.

Another crash.

It was coming from within the studio, which made him panic since all the instruments and the grand piano was in there. He didn't care much about the other instruments, the piano was his main concern. It was a gift from Jane's late great grandmother and it was the most treasured thing in her life. If anything happened to the piano, Jane would most likely have a heart attack and then kill Hank for not keeping a closer eye on it. Well, maybe not kill him, but she would be moody and her next show was coming up in less than a week.

A moody Jane was not a good Jane.

Nearing the door that led into the large studio, he paused when he could clearly hear wood splintering into thousand of pieces. No longer hesitant, Hank walked in with determination to stop the intruder. However, it would have been safer if he had just stayed in his office that night instead of going to investigate.

He should have just turned around and left instead of walking in and turning on the lights.

"What are you doing here?" Hank shouted once he flipped the switch and the fluorescent lights flooded the room.

Famous last words.

* * *

College. Terribly sorry. I really want to make it up to my readers, that is if I have any left...I will post the next chapter in an hour and explain how I will make it up to my readers. Sorry. Really, really sorry. =(


	18. Soul Mates?

Even though the blinding rays of the sun managed to sneak past the still drawn curtains, the two bodies in the room didn't stir. No, instead, they lay where they were in each other's arms. While one was still asleep, the other was wide awake but dared not to make a move. He was too scared that if he moved, the girl in his arms would wake up and then run out of there with a hurried goodbye.

Vincent didn't want Jane to leave so soon, but he knew that she would pretty much bolt right on out of there instead of just lounging around in bed for a little while. Hank was starting to get hard on her since her next concert was in less than a week. Moreover, he felt as if she was already starting to drift away even though they have only been going out for a little more than a week.

Just then, Jane began to stir slightly, turning in his arms until her back was against his chest. Glancing at the alarm clock that was minutes away from starting that horrid buzzing noise that would no doubt startle Jane awake, Vincent moved slightly so that his lips were near her ear. With a small grin, he softly kissed the top of her ear before deviating downwards to her jaw line and then her neck.

Jane shifted slightly, trying to move out of his grasp, but that only encouraged Vincent to pull her in closer; his lips curling into a smirk.

"Vincent," she moaned, a grin slowly appearing on her face. "Stop. I need sleep. Just a little longer. Just five more minutes."

"You're getting a bit too comfortable lying there," he mumbled against her neck.

"Maybe I like lying here," she chuckled.

Vincent pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow at her. "The alarm clock is about ready to disturb your comfort-"

"Then we can just shut it off." Jane turned so that she could look up at him, a smile on her face. With the same smile, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him back down to her. Between kisses, she muttered, "Let's just stay here for the day. Just you and me."

"Wait," Vincent began, confused. He pulled away, frowning as he said, "You want to stay here. With me. All day?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" she asked, those dark orbs speckled with green stared into his green-blue ones playfully.

"Well, no," he stated, fidgeting slightly. "Just, no offense love, but you normally don't stay in the morning. You're always off doing something important."

There was a flicker of hurt in Jane's eyes, making Vincent wish he could take back what he said and simply kiss her again, but the playfulness was back in those beautiful eyes of hers. The small smile that had fallen off for a moment was once again playing with the corners of her lips. "I know, but today, I just want to stay here with you. Please, let me stay."

Vincent smiled before leaning back down, catching her lips with his.

* * *

It was still rather early in the morning, but the main janitor, Mr. Thompson, knew it was better to finish morning sweep of the studio and office as soon as possible. The man renting out the place, Mr. Hank had insisted that everything be spotless before he arrived at exactly eight in the morning.

Normally, he wouldn't sign up for such a job, but the pay was enough to send him and his wife to Hawaii for an entire week. Something he would love to surprise her with. At least, that was until he walked into the main room with that beautiful grand piano surrounded by bits and pieces of broken wood.

"What in the world," the slightly elderly man swore under his breath as he looked over the room. Shaking his head, he began to pick up the wood and threw it in the trash bin until he noticed a red stain on the white leather seat on the piano bench. When he went to take a closer look, he felt something drip onto the back of his head, forcing him to look up only to stare up in disbelief.

His entire body was paralyzed with fear, but he knew he had to call the police. He had to, but he couldn't stop looking at the lifeless body hanging from a beam high above him.

* * *

"Vincent, do you always wear this necklace?" Jane pointed at the silver chain that held a gold ring with a blue sapphire flanked by two diamonds. It wasn't particularly large in size, but it was rather beautiful nonetheless. "It looks like an engagement ring. Why do you have an engagement ring, puppy?"

"It was my grandmother's," he answered, looking down at the chain around his neck. He was leaning against the headboard, propped up with pillows while Jane was resting against his chest. He shivered slightly as she absentmindedly drew invisible patterns on his bare chest, but he went on. "She gave it to me a few days before she passed away a few years back, telling me that I when I found my soul mate, I must give it to her."

"Oh? You believe in that soul mate stuff?" she asked.

"You don't?" he responded in surprise. "I thought growing up with Angela would-"

"Make me a free-spirited hippie that believes in everything spiritual," Jane chuckled wryly. She rolled her eyes, sighing, "I mean, it's interesting to think about, but I don't really believe in it."

"It is believed that humans used to have four legs, four arms and two heads," Vincent began; ready to spout out another fact for Jane's entertainment. She listened with a smile on her face. "But Zeus feared that man had too much power, so he separated man into two so that man was stuck wandering the earth in search of his other half, quite literally."

Jane looked up into Vincent's green-blue eyes, searching to see if he was expecting her to believe he was torn away from her by the lightning wielding Greek God. He wanted her to believe that he was her other half when he already believed that she was his.

But she couldn't say that. Not yet. After all, soul mates couldn't possibly have secrets from each other. Especially, one where she went to see another guy even though every fiber in her being told her it was a bad idea.

"Vincent, I…I have something to tell you…" Jane began, pulling her lower lip under her top teeth.

She could see his eyes dull slightly as his brows furrowed, making her heart drop a bit. There was just no way she could tell. It would be too painful, not only for him, but for her as well. Who knew how he would react to the news? So far, he was pretty much the only reliable constant in her life and she couldn't have him leave her because of a moment of stupidity. But, perhaps, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Jane, love," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You haven't spoken in a while now, what's the matter?"

"Since when have you started calling me, love, puppy?" Jane chuckled, wanting to change the direction of the conversation. Perhaps it was a silly thing to get scared over, but she just couldn't tell him yet. Then again, maybe she would never have to tell him. After all, it wasn't as if she went there to make out or have sex with Zack; she went just to talk with him and to settle doubts.

Though, she only ended up with even more doubts.

"Hmm, good question. It sort of just popped out, now I can't stop saying it," Vincent replied with possibly the cutest grin in the world. However, that puppy dog look soon replaced the grin as he fidgeted slightly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I love it," she giggled, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.

For a moment, they simply grinned at each other. However, Vincent began to move to take the chain off around his neck. She watched quietly as he slipped the ring off the chain before asking, "Hand, please."

"Why?" Jane frowned slightly, pulling her hand off his chest almost as if to hide it from him.

"I just want to see something. Now come on, bring out your hand from hiding," he said with a small pout. He was soon grinning from ear to ear when she rested her left hand on his chest once again.

Up until that moment, Jane felt perfectly happy with only a slight twinge of nervousness when she had told Vincent she wanted to spend the day with him instead of going off to work. As Vincent slipped the ring onto the fourth finger on her left hand, she felt dread and fear gnawing at her insides. What was worse was that it fit. The ring fit…

"I-I…I need t-to go," Jane suddenly said, practically jumping out of the bed with a bed sheet wrapped around her. "I'm already late. I can't believe I'm late."

"Jane," Vincent laughed nervously, sitting up in bed. "I thought you wanted to just stay in bed all day."

"Yeah, but we're not kids, Vincent; we can't just do what we want to do. We're adults. We have jobs that we have to keep up with! You can't seriously believe that we could just stay in bed without any consequences." Jane not only spoke quickly, but she hurried around the room, picking up her clothes with shaky hands. "I mean, we could get fired. I can't get fired. Vincent, you can't get fired. How could you even think that we would possibly spend the _entire_ day in bed? I mean, really, I thought you were smart."

As she continued to hurry about the room for no good reason really other than the fact that the ring fit, Vincent got up and pulled on his boxers. At first, he wanted her to just let it all out, hoping that she would get to what was really bothering her, but she simply kept saying the same thing again and again with no sign of letting up. This only forced him to interrupt her. "Jane, you always skip work whenever you can. Not that what you really do is work." Jane looked at him, her eyes narrowed angrily at him, but before she could yell at him, he quickly said, "I mean, you simply go practice before your actual performance. And being the brilliant pianist you are you don't really need a lot of practice. Skipping one day couldn't possibly hurt you."

"I have a concert in less than a week, I need to go." She was already heading out the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom, but she was stopped abruptly by Vincent when he cut her off. Hurt was clear in his eyes, but Jane didn't want to dwell on that. Hurting him wasn't what she wanted to do, but she just couldn't stay. If she stayed any longer, she feared that things would turn into something more than just playfulness. With him placing that ring on her finger proved it.

She couldn't stay.

She had to get out.

Now.

Before either could say another word, Jane's cell phone began to ring, allowing her to push past Vincent to get back into the bedroom. She dropped her clothes on the bed so that she could pick up cell off the bedside table. She sat down on the edge of the bed, but quickly turned around to smack Vincent away from taking her clothes. "Vincent, stop. No, bad puppy," she said, pushing him away just as she answered the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is she. Hank? What about Hank? Is he in any trouble? What is going on?"

Vincent grinned, ready to reach over and try to grab at her clothes once again, but he noticed Jane tense up immediately. "Wait, what do you mean? What happened to Hank?" she asked.

He could hear the panic in her voice; her body trembling. Quickly, Vincent sat besides her, putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort her, but he knew something was terribly wrong when the phone slipped out of her hand and she turned to openly sob into his chest.

* * *

Thank you to AvidReaderWolf and Bonesstartsin7weeks for the reviews. I am once again for the late updates, and I know I promised this chapter a while ago, but my laptop completely died on me and all my documents were lost...just not a good time for me. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I tried to get Vincent to face the obvious conflict with Jane, but there will be more of that later. Now, it's time for our terrible stalker to come back into Jane's life.

Also, I feel like I should somehow make it up to my readers for my long absence. I was thinking of writing personalized one-shots in any fandom for the first five reviewers of this chapter, but if anyone else finds something more appropriate, feel free to tell me in a message or a review.


	19. Blue Flames

The lights were dim, but the people around her were buzzing with life in the dark, dank room. It was slightly irritating that while Jane was trying to leave the world behind her with each bottle of beer, people around her were laughing, flirting, and making babies in the corner. Today wasn't the time to live, today was the time to be quiet and miserable.

Ever since she heard about the death of her manager, Hank, a few days ago, Jane could do nothing except drink until she forgot about him. If only she could forget…more than half the time she would wake up drenched in sweat from trashing around in fear from the nightmares that plagued her.

"Another bottle, Jack," Jane muttered slowly. She stared blankly at the bar tender, seeing him and not seeing at the same time.

"Can't do that, your cousin told me to cut you off."

Jane frowned, unable to completely understand him. The noise around her was too loud and seemed to be growing louder. She blinked a few times, the colors and faces blending together unnaturally. "Jack, I want another one," she demanded, slamming her open palm on the wooden bar.

The smell of smoke and alcohol swam around her, smothering her in their horrid stench.

No letting up, Jack shook his head. "Jane, no."

"Jack, ya not makin' sense," Jane slurred, leaning over the bar towards him. Her eyes were half closed and bloodshot. There were dark circles under her eyes from her apparent lack of sleep, but they looked more like bruises to him. Her cheeks were hallowed out and her skin paler than usual. It was obvious that Jane was in a downward spiral because of Hank's death.

"Jane, go home," he said slowly and clearly as possible, "Get some rest. I'll call a cab for you."

"Goddamnit, Jack! Just gimme the goddamn bottle!" Jane shouted as she stood up suddenly. However, the room began to spin again, making her plop right back down on the circular red seat. She blinked a few times, thinking that would help clear her vision, but the room wouldn't stop spinning.

She heard someone call out her name a few more times, but she didn't pay them any attention when, among the blurred mess, there was a man in the corner. His eyes were strikingly blue. Grabbing onto the bar to keep her steady, Jane began to make her way over to the only person that she could see as clear as day. Something inside her told her stop and listen to Jack, whatever he was saying. However, those eyes, she was drawn to them like a moth to a flame.

Though, in that moment, it was felt quite literal.

Each step she took towards him, she felt as if she needed to take a hundred away. He was bad news. He would be the end of her. But maybe he was already the end of her? Something kept telling her that he was dangerous, but perhaps that was why she was drawn to him. He was going to be her sweet destruction. He was going to consume her in the fire. The blue fire…

After a few more steps, Jane felt someone's hand on her arm. The fingers were long and spindly, forcing her to look away from the man with the blue eyes. She looked back only to see a very blurred face saying something to her. Blinking a few times and squinting, she was able to make out the face of that one man, who she could have sworn she had broken up with the day before.

"Vincent?" she said, surprised; the man with the electric blue eyes forgotten as she stared into his worried blue/green ones. "What…what…I need a bottle. Jack! Gimme a bottle," she said, struggling to push Vincent away so she could go back to her spot.

Vincent frowned as he watched her stumble her way back to where she had been sitting. It was quite obvious that it had been her spot since the small bowl of peanuts was empty and the bar tender seemed to be stationed there with a worried look on his face.

However, as she reached the worn out leather seat, someone accidently bumped into her, sending her to the ground. Once down, Jane made no movement to get up. Instead, she stared with a dazed look at the plain ceiling as the person turned around and began to apologize repeatedly. Quickly, Vincent waved the person away as he moved to help Jane back to her feet. Almost automatically, her arms went around his neck as he scooped her up into his arms. He nodded at Jack, silently thanking him for calling him before making his way out of the overcrowded bar.

Jane was still awake in his arms, but she wasn't making any noises as she rested her head against his chest. For a moment, she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as if that would help her leave the dark world behind.

There weren't many cars on the street since it was one in the morning, making it easy for Vincent to walk to his car that was parked on the other side of the street. It was small and looked a bit beaten up, but that was all he could afford for an intern. Plus, it got him to places he needed to go.

Just as he reached the car, ready to put her down so that he could help her into the car, he froze up when Jane began to cry.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, burying her face into his chest, "I'm sorry." He wasn't sure why she was apologizing, but that didn't matter. Seeing her cry only made him feel like a failure. It felt as if it was his job to make sure she was happy twenty-four-seven, even if that was an impossible feat. Seeing her cry made his heart sink

"No, it's okay," Vincent replied automatically. "Jane, don't cry. Please don't cry, love."

However, no matter what Vincent said to calm her down, Jane simply shook her head and cried even more. "It's not okay, Vincent. It's not okay. It will never be okay."

Slowly, Vincent put her back down her on her feet, but only so that he could pull her close to his chest in a tight hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as she clung to him just as desperately. They stayed like this until Jane's crying subsided and the alcohol in her system helped her drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

There was a single light bulb on a chain hanging high about Jane. It was swaying slightly, but Jane didn't pay any attention to this as she glanced around her to figure out where she was. The light bulb above her wasn't enough since there was darkness all around her. Though, when she looked closely, she noticed that the shadows were slowly trying to creep into her small patch of light.

Jane could feel her body tense up in fear as the shadows crawled forward on their bellies. They moved as one, creeping towards her with all intent and purposes of gobbling her right up without a moment of hesitation.

"Jane! Jane! Wake up," a voice called out in panic. She felt someone grab onto her, but Jane began waving her own arms around, trying to push the person away. "Jane, it's me, Angela. Wake up!"

A scream escaped Jane when the light bulb in the nightmare suddenly shattered and the darkness devoured her whole. Opening her eyes, Jane sat up, pushed the figure above her away, and jumped off the bed. She ran to the open door, racing out of the room without a second look back. Half way down the hallway, she saw an arm shoot out suddenly, but she was too slow to avoid it and hit it full force.

The hit seemed to have jolted her back into reality as she lay on the floor. Lying on her back, Jane looked up only to see her cousin and Brennan staring down at her in surprise. "Sweetie, what happened?" Angela asked, helping Jane to her feet.

Jane blinked. Her body was shaking from the increase of adrenaline in her body. Or was it the fear?

"She must have had another nightmare," Brennan said as Angela guided Jane to the living room and seated her on the couch. "It is most likely linked to her fear of the man that killed her manager," she went on plainly, not understanding that she was supposed to stop talking.

"Yeah, I know, Brennan," Angela sighed, "can you please get Jane a glass of water."

"Yes, of course." With that, Brennan headed into the kitchen, leaving the two cousins alone to sit there.

"Jane," Angela started, but Jane shook her head. She closed her eyes, opening them a second later in fear of slipping back into the darkness. However, no matter how much she shook her head, Angela curled up beside her cousin and continued, "Jane, we need to talk about this at some point. Jack told me that the way you've been drinking, you will end up drinking yourself to death in no time."

Not being able to say anything, Jane averted her eyes to the floor in shame.

"Jane, maybe you should listen to Booth. Let the FBI relocate you somewhere safe until this sick jerk is caught," she said as Jane wrapped her arms around her.

"But what if they don't catch him? What if they never catch him? How long will I have to go into hiding? What will I do while hiding my face from the world?" Jane asked softly. "My only passion is playing the piano, Angela. That's all I know how to do. How can I survive doing anything else?"

A few tears slipped down her cheeks, but Jane tried to hold back from crying yet again. "Angela, why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?" She asked with a shaky voice, forcing Angela to hold onto her tighter. To her, it felt as if Jane was simply slipping right on out of her grasp no matter how tight she tried to hold on.

Whoever was after her cousin was stealing her away without giving Angela a chance to fight back. She could feel it; Jane was already giving up without any sign of fighting. That man first attacked her and when he failed to get her, went after someone else close to her. Everyone knew it was a matter of days before he went after someone else close to Jane unless she gave herself up to him. How was Angela supposed to fight that? How was she going to keep Jane from going through this suffering any longer? How can she do anything when her cousin was already giving up without putting up much of a fight?

"Nothing, you've done nothing to deserve any of this," Angela murmured, "It will all be okay. Booth is one of the best agents I know. He will find him before he hurts anyone else."

Just then Brennan walked back into the living room rather tensely. She looked at Angela, only sparing a glance at Jane before saying, "Angela, I think you and Jane should try to get as much rest as possible now. It is quite late and the funeral is in a few hours."

The look in Brennan's eyes told Angela that something was wrong and Jane needed to be elsewhere ASAP. Swallowing hard, Angela nodded in understanding. Not wanting to worry her cousin any more than necessary, Angela kissed the top of Jane's head, saying, "Let's go back to our room and try to get in a few more hours. Come on, I'll be right next to you the entire night."

Jane frowned slightly, but nodded in response since she didn't want to cause any more trouble for the two. Brennan was nice enough to let her stay even though she was sure she was being a pain in the ass and Angela was doing more than she needed to the past few days. However, Jane couldn't help it.

Death wasn't something Jane was used to deal with in the first place. After all, her family consisted of her uncle and Angela. None of her exes have died and all her friends were alive and healthy. So, when it came to Hank's death, Jane didn't have a clue how to deal with this overwhelming pain herself. Alcohol seemed to be the only thing that helped, even though she knew that was a stupid solution. Of course that wasn't the answer, but it was the only thing that didn't give her a sympathetic look or whispered behind her back…

* * *

Ah...I hope my readers like this. It was a bit difficult to write, but hopefully I pulled it off. Please review. I would really like many thoughts on this chapter whether it was alright, good, could have been better, or downright terrible.

Thank you to my lovely reviews, purplegiraffe668, AvidReaderWolf, and...person who doesn't have any name.

purplegiraffe668 - Yeah, sorry again about disapearing for such a long time. I'm quite happy I'm not dead either. Hah.

AvidReaderWolf- I thought it was something I should do since I keep leaving this story for really long periods of time. x.x I can't help it. I just feel bad.

person with no name - Yeah...Jane isn't...yeah, you'll just have to keep reading and see what between those two.

Don't own Bones. Love reviews-bad and good. Thank you.


	20. Memory

"_Hi, I'm Hank," said a rather tall man with a handsome smile. He reached out and shook the young woman's hand without missing a step. "I couldn't help but notice how beautifully you have been playing the piano. I mean, really, I'm speechless. How long have you been playing?"_

"_I'm Jane," the young woman replied softly in awe of the man standing before her. He was medium height with broad shoulders. His hair was dark and wavy, framing his angular face quite nicely. However, it was his kind brown eyes that really caught her attention. _

_Jane smiled softly, a blush creeping onto her face. Biting her lower lips, she shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. "Pretty much since I was five years old," she mumbled nervously._

"_That is incredible!" The man said with a bigger smile, "No wonder you are so good at it. I bet you might even go into being a professional pianist."_

"_That's my dream," she muttered, scooting over a bit to make room for him on the wooden piano bench. She motioned for him to sit next to her, which he did without hesitation. "But, I don't know if I can do it."_

"_Why not?" He frowned at her suddenly as if disappointed to hear her say such a thing as that._

"_Well, I don't know," she sighed, shrugging, "Just it's a silly dream."_

"_There is no such thing as just a silly dream," he argued, shaking his head. "A dream is a dream, no matter how silly it may sound. And your dream is not silly. If anything, it's a beautiful dream; it's a dream that will be achieved and shared with the world."_

"_You sound like my uncle and cousin," Jane mumbled, shaking her head. She loved playing the piano, but there was no way she could do it for a living. Even her guidance counselor told her countless times that playing the piano should only be a hobby since there was very little chance that she could make it as a world renowned pianist. Not only had the counselor crushed her dreams, but also her confidence._

"_Let me guess, you're parents are the one telling you to become a lawyer or a doctor?" He asked with a frown. "Don't listen to them. Don't listen to what anyone tells you; just listen to your heart."_

_Avoiding his question about her parents, Jane raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was wasting time on her talking about pursuing her dreams. He was a stranger, a handsome stranger, but a stranger that had to have better things to do. What was he doing there giving her a pep talk?_

"_Are you listening to your heart?" he asked. With a shake of her head, he went on, "Come on, close your eyes and listen. Really listen."_

_Slowly, Jane closed her eyes since she knew he couldn't do anything to her. They were in a small café that was filled with people. There was no way he could hurt her or rob with so many people around._

_Hank smiled lightly, leaning in to whisper, "What is it telling you?"_

"_Lub-dub, lub-dub," she quipped, opening her eyes. Pulling back a bit, she continued, "All I hear is the beating of my heart, Hank. You really are like my uncle and cousin. Except, my uncle isn't as wishy washy or corny."_

"_But don't you see, you have talent! Your own family recognizes it," he exclaimed. "There needs to be more talented musicians such as you in this world. Music is beautiful, and we both know that the world needs more beauty." The way this man, Hank, spoke about music made Jane sit up straighter. Her eyes sparkled with the idea of one day sitting on a piano bench with her fingers set on the polished black and white keys of a grand piano with a large audience waiting for her to produce something magical._

_However, the idea that something like that could ever happen to her popped in and pretty much blew the image into pieces. She shook her head, saying, "No, I can't. It's impossible."_

"_Nothing is impossible, the word itself even says, I'm possible!" Hank argued strongly; Jane could see the determination in his eyes. He wanted to convince her that her dreams could come true, something she was more than willing to believe at this point since there was nothing else she wanted to do. "Audrey Hepburn said that, and I believe in every word of it. If I didn't, I wouldn't be where I am today."_

"_And exactly where is that?" Jane asked._

"_Right here at this café, talking to the next greatest pianist that this world will ever see."_

* * *

I know it's short, but I didn't plan on this small memory being much longer than that. It's a bit of a tangent to the story since I'm having difficulty with the next few chapters...but yeah. Hope ya'll like it. Please review.

AvidReaderWolf - Your reviews always make me feel better. Really. I wish there were more reviews like you on this site. Thank you for your review. =)

General of the BVB Army - Thanks, glad you liked it~


	21. Forever

The funeral service was long and plain dreadful. Jane could barely look at Hank's wife or his children during the entire thing, planning to leave right after they lowered his casket into the ground. However, she died a little when Hank's wife approached her and Angela. Hesitantly, she looked up at her, but quickly looked away again in shame.

"Jane," she began, but her voice cracked.

Hank's wife, Lisa, was a beautiful woman. She was a little frail looking, but it somehow suited her. Lisa was a delicate woman, but Jane wished she would yell at her, slap her, just _something_; Jane knew that Lisa blamed her to some extent. Everyone tried to convince her otherwise, but Jane knew. She could feel it, she could see it in those pale blue eyes; Lisa blamed her for being a widow. Lisa blamed her for making her children fatherless; blamed her for leaving her unborn son without the chance of ever getting to know his father.

"Jane, please don't blame yourself for this," Lisa said, trying to be strong. "Hank would never have blamed you. If anything, if you had been there that night, he would have sacrificed himself for you." There was an undertone of hatred when she uttered the last few words, making Jane flinch slightly. "His head was full of hot air, thinking he can protect everyone. You were no exception, Jane."

That didn't sound reassuring at all, nor did it sound as if she wasn't blaming her. Jane blinked, staring at Lisa blankly. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, taking a step back. Angela grabbed her cousin's arm to keep her from running, quickly saying, "Lisa, I'm terribly sorry for your loss. If there is anything we can do…"

Just then, it seemed like something snapped in Lisa.

Jane needed to be more careful about what she wished for…

* * *

Jane walked back to the car with Angela, but paused when Hodgins approached them with Booth and Bones in tow. He was wearing a grim look on his face, nodding at the two girls before glancing back at Booth, who took a step towards Jane. "Are you ready?" he asked in a low whisper.

Keeping her eyes on the grass, Jane nodded wordlessly. She felt Angela grab her hand tightly as they continued on their way to the cars. Leaning against a black sedan was Vincent with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were solely focused on Jane, making her tense slightly. He stood up when the small group in black approached, moving to say his final goodbye to Jane.

Just as she was going to take a step forward, Angela's grip on her cousin's hand tightened. Jane paused and looked into her cousin's teary eyes, wishing there was something else they could do, but this was their only option. There was nothing else they could do.

Angela finally let go of her cousin's hand, allowing her to move to Vincent. He leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips, which she returned before pulling away slightly.

"I already miss you," she murmured, her fingers curling into the fabric of his jacket. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth; she couldn't tell him what she really wanted to say, but Vincent understood perfectly well what she meant.

Cupping her face, he traced her sad smile with his thumb. She winced slightly, the slap from Lisa still stinging a bit, but it was more out of embarrassment than pain. "I love you too," he replied softly. His eyes went to the chain around her neck, most of it was tucked under her shirt, but he smiled at the thought of her keeping it with her. With one last kiss, he pulled away from her just as a tall brunette dressed in a black coat and jeans walked over.

With a simple nod between her and Jane, Jane did her best to hold back her tears as she followed the FBI agent to another black sedan not too far from where they were. She didn't look back until she reached the car.

Opening the door to the backseat of the sedan, Jane turned back and waved at the others, doing her best not to break down crying at the thought of leaving her life behind. Quickly, she got in, not wanting to think about it anymore, but it was all she could think about.

Trying to relax into the leather seat, Jane pulled out the necklace from under her shirt. Simply holding the ring in her hand felt a bit calming, even though she lied to everyone about the fact that she would be back.

"Ready?" The agent asked, pulling Jane out of her thoughts.

Jane nodded wordlessly.

The agent nodded, turning to start the car.

* * *

'_It is mass chaos over at the Oak Hill Cemetery_.' A middle aged reporter behind a desk had a grim look on her face as she continued. '_A car has just blown up and there were two people in the car, according to witnesses. Let's tune into Kathy, who is at this tragic scene.'_

The scene suddenly switched from the reporter behind the desk, to a woman standing somewhat composed with a fire truck not far behind her and a charred car in pieces, all of it surrounded by yellow tape and policemen to keep people back.

Walking into his dirty, cramped living room, he watched the reporter tensely.

'_They haven't identified who was in the car, but there were two females in the car when the car bomb set off according to witnesses.'_

"Who were they?" he growled, trying to scan the crowd held back by the police and yellow tape. He was trying to find her face; the only face that mattered to him, but the camera man wasn't focusing on the group, but instead on the ugly woman talking shrilly about everything that was going on.

'_One of the women seems to have been severely burned and is being rushed to the hospital, but there is no news about the other one. We can only hope for the best, but as you can see from the scene behind me-' _the camera zoomed in on what it could. There were ambulances, firefighters, and police officers, but the camera quickly switched back to the woman '-_that there may be little chance of survival.' _Just then, one of the ambulances zoomed past in the background, forcing the reporter to turn and watch.

He also watched his heart stopping for a second when the other ambulance on the scene stayed where it was…

"Which woman was it?" he asked, thinking the reporter would answer him. "Which woman was it? Who was it?" He threw the remote at the screen before turning, grabbing his jacket, and heading out.

* * *

Angela was screaming, trying to run to the car, but Booth and Hodgins held her back. The sounds of people shouting in surprise and fear was coming from all sides, but none of it reached Vincent as he stood there in shock.

Vincent fell to his knees, his eyes focused on the thing that used to be a car. That thing that Jane had gotten into with the FBI agent that was supposed to take her away from this mess. Everyone had told him she was going to be fine, but she was dead. She was just taken away from him not for just a few months or a few years, but forever.

_There was a knock at his door, something that has been a rarity since Jan broke it off with him a few days after the death of her manager. Walking to his door, he opened it without even looking out of the small peephole only to stand there in shock at the person standing there before him._

_She was beautiful even if she looked deathly pale and tired. However, he had to stop himself from pulling her into his arms without any intention of letting her go._

"_Jane," he said, holding back from reaching out to her._

"_Vincent…" She looked up at him, but didn't say another word when his lips came crashing down onto hers. Without thinking, Jane wrapped her around his neck, pulling him in deeper as his hands wrapped around her body to pull her close to him. They stayed that way until they ran out of air, forcing them to pull back to breathe._

_Looking down at her, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't there to make-up. She was there to tell him something bad, forcing him to pull away from her in fear and anxiety. If she was there just to rip his heart to pieces again, Vincent knew he wouldn't be able to handle it._

_Seeing him withdraw from her like that, Jane took a step back as if it was a physical blow. "Vincent, it's not what you think. I…-"_

"_I don't want to hear it Jane," he said quickly, cutting her off. "I can't hear it."_

"_But…"_

"_Please, don't," he begged._

"_I need you to know that today, after Hank's funeral…," she paused, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Eventually, she choked out, "I'm leaving."_

"_What?" he coughed._

"_Booth and Sweets agree that it is the best thing for me, at least until they catch the guy," she explained, or at least tried to. The words came out jumbled and disjointed as she went, only stopping to breathe. However, she glanced up at him, wishing she never came to DC and met him._

_Hurting Vincent was the last thing she wanted to do, but for some reason, it has been all she has been doing since she met him. Yes, her original plan was to have fun with him and then dump without a second thought, but those stupid emotions got in the way._

_He fell for her, and she fell for him, unfortunately._

_Even though she broke up with him, it hurt her even more than expected. She almost convinced herself that it was only because of Hank's death, but she knew it was more than that, unfortunately…_

"_I love you," she blurted before she could even stop herself._

_Vincent blinked, his mouth open since he was caught off guard. He could she was clearly surprised herself since her eyes were wide the moment she uttered the words. It felt like ages before either tried to say anything, but it was really only a minute._

"_What?" Vincent asked in disbelief._

"_Well," she swallowed nervously, picking at her cuticles out of habit. "I think I love you…"_

"_Two-thirds of people report that they fall in love with someone they've known for some time versus someone that they just met," Vincent spouted like his usual self._

"_Look who's being the reasonable one now," Jane forced a chuckle to hide a sob._

_Without warning, Vincent swooped down for a kiss, but Jane kept him there to elongate the kiss. She needed him, wanted him. The idea of being apart from him too long hurt her more than Hank's death had. _

_She was tired of being alone, running away from anything that could hurt her. After Hank's death and ending things with Vincent, she was sure there was nothing in this world that could hurt her anymore._

_Before either knew it, they were stumbling towards his bedroom, tossing articles of clothing along the way. By the time they made it to the bed, Jane lying on her back while Vincent teasingly kissed her everywhere except for her lips, a cell phone went off. However, neither cared much about it as they left the terrible world behind, losing themselves completely in the moment. _

She had promised him she would come back. She had promised him that she would never forget him. She had promised him that she would always keep the necklace no matter what. She had promised…

And now she was gone.

* * *

Sorry, NaNoWriMo took over...not that I have been able to write much. Stupid college...heheheheheh...blah.

Alright, thank you to my reviewers and readers. Please review...this was difficult to write and I doubt I actually pulled it off as I wanted to...please, review. Opinions really matter to me. If you're confused, please tell me so I can try to fix it.

**Oh dear, there is a bit of problem. Some people think that this is over, but let me just tell you, the story is not over. It's FAR from over. Trust me. If ya'll are still interested, just keep on reading as I try to post ASAP. **


End file.
